Glass House
by Rainbow-Winged Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to Together Forever. Set a few months after Gou tells Kai the truth of how he came to be. Things change and Xion is forced to take her children away from their grieving father. What will happen when Kai is torn from the only home he's ever known as memories of his past life continue to surface? Will he ever see his father again?
1. Memories

AN: Story name is subject to change. Not sure if the song I named it after (Red's Glass House) suits it.

First off, I'd lay to say a HUGE thank you to **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari** , **Newborn Hope** , **Hilary** **Granger** and a few **Guest users** for their kind reviews on the prequel. Originally I wasn't going to write this but I keep finding myself going back and reading Together Forever. I'm hoping that writing this will help me to stop going back. It probably won't.

Anywho! Please don't kill me for the path this has taken. In all honesty, it's killing me inside to write each paragraph (I've broken them down into manageable parts for you readers having received numerous requests to do so in other fics I've done.)

* * *

Glass House

1

Memories

Snow falls heavily almost obscuring my vision. It's been a few months since papa told me how I came to be. I'm the reincarnation of his father who died trying to rescue him. Today we're burying Grandma Julia. About a week ago I'd found her seemingly asleep in bed but upon closer inspection, I discovered my grandmother and former wife had passed away. The doctor said she died of a broken heart after ten years. All the family is here to pay their respects and give their support. Although he doesn't show it, I know papa is grateful to them. I'm too busy lost in my own mind to hear the priest's ramblings.

Memories I never knew I had have been flooding back to me. Dranzer says that seeing my Grandma in a dreamless sleep triggered the most agonising memories of my previous incarnation. Uncle Ray told me things my papa would not. Grandma had been in a coma for 13 years after giving birth to papa, leaving grandfather…me…to raise him alone. Life had been hard for them but they'd carried on with heads held high. I'm not sure if anybody else knows that I'm the reincarnation of a once feared beyblader. Most people chalk my uncanny resemblance to THE Kai Hiwatari a simple coincidence as my papa is his twin.

A harsh nudge of the shoulder draws me from my musings. I look up to see papa staring down at me, his eyes clouded by sorrow. The funeral had finished some minutes ago and we stood alone in the crypt. When had we gone in? Papa gingerly steps forwards and places a bouquet of red, yellow and orange roses on Grandma's final resting place.

After a few more moments of silent prayer papa and me head off to the wake held at one of the many foreign homes he owned. They were mine once…in my former life. A butler took our coats on arrival and escorted us to the large hall. Looking around I see my siblings scattered across the room.

My oldest brother Connor is stood having a conversation with Uncle Tyson. Sasha is sat in Uncle Leon's arms crying quietly so not to cause a scene. Lastly my eyes rest on Trinity. She's not much older than me, a month at the most. Sometimes I really hate how weird my family is. I have one father but two mothers. Goodness knows how papa even had the energy to court two women at once. Anyway, back to my siblings. Trinity is closest to me in both age and bond. When papa is too busy or tired to spend time with me Trinity is always the one to take his place. Connor despises my very existence. I'm not entirely sure why. Uncle Raul said it might be because papa shunned everyone but me after my birth. Papa's gotten better but he still doesn't talk to the others much.

Tearing my eyes away from Trinity I see Takao Granger, my rival since kindergarten. He's Tyson Granger's grandson and Dragoon's next master. Takao has an unidentical twin brother called Rei for his grandfather. We would've been the junior guardians but Connor wants nothing to do with beyblading and Trinity prefers horse riding and to be a team, we need Draciel. Mom doesn't have any siblings to my knowledge and goodness knows where my uncle Daichi is. Nobody has seen him in over ten years and he's not here today.

Until he spontaneously returns with an heir or mom reveals cousins I'm unaware of, Draciel and Strata Dragoon are masterless. Metal Driger can't help because uncle Lazlo is gay and has no children and aunt Cyan died of a hospital bug leaving no heirs so uncle Hiro hasn't been able to pass him to the next generation. Thunder and Torch Pegasus are in a similar situation. Maybe I'll enter as a solo blader in the future, who knows.

Two weeks have passed since Grandma's funeral. Papa has cried himself to sleep every night since then and I'm the only one who knows about the tears he sheds because he refuses to go to mother weeping. Although papa hadn't shown it over recent years, his mother meant the world to him. My dreams are constantly plagued by memories of grandfather's life and not all of them have been pleasant to say the least.

The first unpleasant memory revealed itself when Connor had made to strike me for no reason. Papa put himself between us and walloped Connor real good, telling my brother that if he harms even a hair on my head he'll kill him. I wager Connor will seek to move out of the mansion soon as he's old enough to do so. Uncle Raul doesn't think I've seen the looks of sadness on his face as he watches the family fall apart. He's cried a lot too, not just because Grandma has left us and joined grandfather on the other side of the rainbow bridge. His family is destroying itself from the inside and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

One night I caught him in his room writing some kind of note, tears falling from his eyes forming rivers down pale cheeks. I'd gone to my mothers the next day and they swarmed him with affection. Papa found out somehow, explaining to me that Uncle Raul had planned on ending his life, to join the family we'd lost on the other side. Couldn't Uncle Raul see that doing so would hurt us more? Papa made him aware of that fact after a scuffle in the kitchen. The family members not related by blood have also showered Uncle Raul with support. Times are tough enough for my parents without having another dead relative to bury. I fear that losing somebody else will push papa beyond the point of no return. If he lost me…people would surely get hurt. I've seen papa's more dangerous side several times, his body swathed in angry flames. Luckily nobody has been seriously hurt yet. Hopefully nobody ever will. I can't lose my papa. He's the only one who truly understands me.

It's been a long day at school and I step into the mansion expecting my mom to kiss and cuddle me like she always did but today papa was stood in the lobby, his eyes seemingly glazed over. I've never seen him like this before. Why was he glaring at me with such hatred? I go to ask him what's wrong but before any form of sound could be made, papa's hand came down on my head like a wrecking ball. Never before had he raised a hand to me, not even when I misbehaved. Papa would only tell me I'd done wrong and make me apologise for my behaviour. I couldn't make sense of his slurred rambling as he tossed me effortlessly across the room, my yowls of pain falling on deaf ears. I beg for papa to stop, that he's hurting me so much my bones might break but the pain doesn't stop. He strikes me again and again until somebody grabs his bloodied wrist.

"Gou stop it! Kai hasn't done anything to deserve being beaten!"

It was Aunty Cleo coming my rescue, her green eyes lashed with concern and scolding. She was Grandma's twin from looks to temper and papa quickly made himself scarce, leaving me in a bloodied heap on the floor. Without a word she carried me upstairs to my room and cleaned the wounds papa inflicted. I simply couldn't understand it. Why had he done this to me? Did I do something to upset him? Thinking back, before the stench of my own blood filled the air there was a strange aroma coming from papa's clothes. Not long after Aunty Cleo finished bandaging my beaten body mom comes barrelling into the room sobbing tears of regret.

I feel my eyes getting heavy as my mother says something about my father not being himself tonight, that he'd been drinking all day. Drinking what? And why? Was father trying to find other ways to ease his emotional turmoil? That night my dreams were plagued by nightmares. In them I looked through grandfather's eyes as men assaulted him and pumped unknown substances into his body, a man with short purple hair leering with sadistic glee.

Father grovelled at my side the following morning, apologising for what he'd done to me. Aunty Cleo explained that father had been drinking something called alcohol all day yesterday and had gotten severely drunk as a result. He was far scarier under the influence of a beverage than when of his own mind. Mother scolded him too. I forgave my father on the condition he promise to never reduce himself to nothing but a primitive beast ever again. We spent all day snuggled up in bed as my injuries meant I couldn't go to school. Father stayed with me overnight too. He seemed truly sorry about beating me up for no logical reason.

Uncle Raul kicked father out to work the following day and took over nursing my wounds himself. While we were alone, I asked him if my grandfather was a violent drunk. He couldn't recall a time where grandfather ever drank too much. Uncle Tala stopped by after dinner. He was currently visiting from Russia with his sons Tybault and Raziel. I didn't see my foreign uncles very often so Uncle Tala, or Uncle Wolfie as I'd apparently dubbed him 5 years ago, spent the afternoon by my side. I told him what father did to me, that he'd gone mad with drink. A look of pity showed in Uncle Tala's blue eyes. He knew grandfather better than anybody else, confessing that my previous incarnation was indeed violent when under the influence. Very violent. So much so he'd almost killed people on several occasions.

Father obviously inherited grandfather's drunken rage. And it's possible I have too. Unsure if it was safe to, I didn't tell my uncle what father told me a few months ago. He left before father came home, saying he'd beat him senseless otherwise. I'm warmed to know my family cares so much for me. Even the relatives I see so little of. The rest of my day is spent in father's arms. He came to my room looking almost as bad as me so I figured Uncle Tala had run into him. In the dark of night I lay awake in father's arms unable to sleep through the nightmares. Off to one side of my room I see two glowing orbs floating not too far away, one blue and the other orange.

Sweat drips down my face as I wake from yet another nightmare. Three months have drifted by after I learned that alcohol reduced my father to a monstrous being. He'd kept his promise to stay sober for about two weeks before hitting the bottle again. Uncle Raul has left us now. He's joined Grandma and grandfather beyond the pearly gates. He'd gone missing for several days and park rangers found his body washed up downriver. We just buried him last month next to Grandma and grandfather. It's getting hard for me to hide the bruises and cuts left behind from the beatings my father gives me. Mom is starting to fear I'll end up dead if things carry on this way.

Everyone has tried to stop father from getting drunk but with no success. He doesn't stay with me overnight anymore because mom is worried he'll kill me in my sleep. I can hear them fighting every few nights as I try to drift off. Occasionally my dreams are filled with sweet memories of when my father was gentle and loving. Other times I see the love grandfather drowned him in. And the rest…are plagued with death. Sometimes I see through grandfather's eyes as he watched his parents die at a young age. He'd suffered so much loss and hardship it's a miracle my aunts and uncles were able to open his heart at all. The remainder of my dreams are haunted by the sight of me, my siblings and our moms all lying dead at father's feet as his body burns out of control.

Tonight had been no different. I'd woken up just as a knife plunged into my chest in the nightmare. I don't recall screaming so my mother bursting into the room and hugging me comes as a surprise. Deep down I'm scared these night terrors will come true and I'll lose somebody else I care dearly for. Moms sways gently as she hums a song, stroking my matted bed hair to soothe my fears. She tells me every thing will be all right as she lays me back down to sleep.

* * *

And there you have it, chapter 1. HOPEFULLY that was easy to understand and I didn't shift too much between Kai's "Personalities". Chapter 2 is on its way so please be patient (I might even have it done by the time I get to upload this so possible double upload!)

I'm aiming for this to be around as long as Together Forever, so 6 chapters. But it could end up going a bit further depending how much inspiration my brain gets.

This is not a side to Gou I'm used to writing. In fact it's very rare I have any of the beybladers or their children be abusive to their kids/relatives.


	2. Enough is Enough

Wow sometimes I amaze myself. Two chapters up in one day.

Hopefully the chapters aren't too short.

* * *

2

Enough is Enough

Autumn was starting to draw in and nothing had gotten any better. Father still beats me every other week and I'm now too terrified to even stand in the same room as him. Connor has shown no sympathy for me in the slightest. He went to live permanently with Uncle Makoto shortly after Uncle Raul took his own life. Sasha has been the total opposite. She never blamed me for hogging all of father's attention, recalling the bond she'd seen our father share with his father and how grandfather's death tore him apart.

"I've had enough Gou! We're leaving!"

I look up from the story I was reading in shock. Uncle Leon came into the room with a grim look on his face. He'd always watched us quietly as we grew up, a silent guardian. Worried, I ran out of the room and to where I knew my mom was. She was on the floor nursing a bruised cheek. Without a second thought I ran to her, noticing only too late the towering wall of malice that was my father. Gone was the man I once loved and looked up to. He'd turned into a savage beast, uncaring and unfeeling. Luckily Leon followed my steps and prevented his younger brother from laying a finger on me. Mom picked herself up from the floor hastily, lifting me onto her hip as she ran from the room. My sisters and mother Mithra come from upstairs, bags in their hands. Butlers weren't far behind with suitcases and boxes. Were we going somewhere? I look at mom to see tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Mom." I whisper. "What's going on?"

"We're leaving, honey." Her voice cracks with every word and it's enough to break my heart. "Your father is blind to our feelings, Kai. We can't stay here anymore."

"But where will we go?"

"Somewhere nice. Somewhere he can't find us."

Why had nobody told me we were moving away? Do my aunts and uncles know? This question answered itself when I see my Uncle Spencer and his oldest son, Ronar. My other uncles Tala, Ian and Brian are here too, Nevan and Topher standing beside Tybault and Raziel. I and my sisters are all buckled into the large six seater 4x4 car, Mithra up front and mom beside me. Our sudden move explains all the noise I've been hearing today. My mind wanders to what kind of place we were moving away to. Part of me is glad to be getting far from the abuse I've suffered but the other wants to stay here where everything is dear and familiar. But most of all…I just want father to hold and love me like he used to. Our journey ends at a private airstrip some hours later.

To my surprise, the rest of the family left here in Japan have all come to see us off. Uncle Leon isn't here though. He's probably busy beating some sense into father. Everyone except Connor gives me a goodbye hug. Takao was the final one to embrace me. Despite our differences, my loathing of him, he still considers me a friend. Mom is currently begging Connor to come with us. Pulling away from Takao he raises a hand to my face, wiping away tears that fell freely.

"Keep your chin up, Kai. I'll train every single day until I'm the best blader in all Japan, you'll see. We'll have another battle before you know it."

"Then I guess my work is cut out for me."

I'd intended to sound cold but instead the words came out as sobs. Uncle Tyson steps forward, something in his hands.

"Here Kai. These belonged to your grandfather. I found them whilst cleaning out the cupboards. It's only fair that you have them now."

Having seen photos and flashbacks of grandfather, I recognise the items given to me as his scarf and armguards from his first year as a BladeBreaker. The scarf fit perfectly but I'd need to grow into the bracers. Now all I need is the face paint and I'd be completely identical to grandfather. With nothing else to say, I get onto the jet bound for our new home.

I'm woken up by bright light beating down on my face. How long had I been asleep? A jolt and the sound of screeching tyres pulls me fully back to the land of the conscious, instinctively reaching for my mom's hand. Thankfully I find it on the armrest next to me.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Mom sounds tired so I'm guessing she hasn't slept on the journey. I nod wearily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Uncle Tala says we've landed and I can see him sweating bullets while holding a travel fan near his face. It can't seriously be that hot, can it? Sticking my head out the door was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made, topped only by eating that super spicy curry last year. Uncle Tala snickers as I pull my head back into the cool confines of the jet, my pale skin already beginning to moisten. Mom laughs a little too, popping a kid's sunhat on my head.

"Here sweetie, that should help keep you cool."

"Mom where are we? Why is it so hot here?"

"We're in Spain, Kai. Your father has no power here so we'll be safe. Come on, our new home is waiting."

Reluctantly I follow mom to the car, feeling the hot sun strong on my back. My other uncles aren't holding up much better. Uncle Spencer and Ronar have already gone brown! The others are varying shades of red. I can feel Dranzer pulsing in my pocket as we walk to the car. She seems happy to be somewhere so warm. Without realising it, I fell asleep again during the car ride. Having mom beside me keeps the bad dreams away.

"Kai, wake up love. We're home now."

I mumble something about a few extra minutes but somebody decides to stick a few ice cubes down the back of my shirt. Everyone laughs as I bolt out of the car and do some sort of indignant dance trying to get the cold ice away from my burning skin. Once the bitingly cold frozen water is gone I scan my crimson eyes over the bemused adults to find the culprit. Uncle Ian and Nevan are missing so it must've been them. All thoughts of malice leave me when I see the looming structure ahead.

The place was by no means as large as our previous home, at least two storeys tall. What were we going to do with all the extra rooms?! Overall it looked nice, the outside walls painted a soft blue with raised brickwork coloured white. Terracotta roof tiles gave the building a very western feel as it should I suppose. We are west of Japan after all. Taking a firm hold of mom's hand we walk inside, greeted by much needed cooler air. Our new home might be smaller than Hiwatari mansion but it certainly didn't lack in splendour. The foyer was fairly sized painted a soft warm peach colour. Any and all woodwork looked to be made of mahogany. Exploring would certainly be done later. For now, I just wanted to sleep. Mom tucks me into bed as the manor is already fully furnished. She must've been planning to move for a while. I'm dead to the world within minutes of being tucked in.

By the time my body has fully rested its dark outside. Mom isn't here like I'd hoped. Tossing the covers away I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and hop daintily onto soft carpet. My new room doesn't seem all that big but it is dark. Following the sound of voices I swear something is behind me. Turning around I see nothing but darkness. Giving a shrug I resume my journey. Mom and Mithra are in the family room talking with my uncles. I would've gone unnoticed if Uncle Ian hadn't let his gaze trail toward me. Mom's arms are clasped around me within seconds of her standing up.

"Kai, you're awake. Did you sleep ok in your new bed?"

Too tired to say anything currently I give mom a nod and tiny smile. Soon the memory that were not in Japan hits me hard and my emotions sweep over me like a tornado and I begin to cry. I wanted my old bed, my old room, to see the garden again but I couldn't. We were never going home to him. My biggest fear now is that I'll never see the others again. Mom reassures me that we will in time. But for now, we had to adapt to our new life here in Spain.

It's been almost two weeks since we moved away from father. For the first few nights I cried myself to sleep in mom's arms. My sisters are handling the move much better than I am. Sure they've cried a little but that's only because they saw me weeping like a baby. Our uncles stayed for a little while to help get some stuff sorted, like registering us at a school. Mom and Mithra already had jobs lined up. At night I'm kept awake not by nightmares but the feeling of something or somebody watching me. Dranzer always says not to worry, that I'm being protected from all harm but I find myself reluctant to believe her. Me and my sisters will be going to school tomorrow for the first time. Trinity is nervous but excited at the same time. Sasha faces the prospect of meeting new people head on with a determined smile. And me? I'm torn on whether to wet myself like a toddler or be determined and show no fear.

Tonight saw me lying in bed as usual waiting to feel that presence again. This time I have Tovarich with me. He's the only thing I have left of father now, aside from my looks and Dranzer. Unpacking one box I'd found a plush toy of said Phoenix and to my surprise it moved! My uncles were still here at the time and explained that my great grandfather Susumu used to make special toys, that this Dranzer plush was one of them. Getting used to having a moving doll in my room is taking a while. Somewhere close to midnight I feel it, the sensation of eyes on my back. Rolling over I see the two orbs from months ago. I'd told mom about them but she didn't see anything.

Slowly the orbs turn into figures of people. I choke back a sob upon recognising the orange one. It was Grandma! Only…she was see-through and looked sad. Beside her was an older version of father…of me. It didn't take me long to realise that the beings before me were spirits. But why were they here? This wasn't where they died. To my understanding, spirits are bound to the place they died.

For some time I just sit there staring with bewildered eyes, unable to say anything. Grandma's spirit looks to grandfather's before they both approach my bed and sit on either side of me. Closing my eyes for a brief moment I'm taken back to happier times when Grandma would take me to the park or stay devotedly by my side if I got sick. Father was there too. Seeing his face again left a bitter taste in my mouth and it showed on my face. Ghostly arms slip around my neck, ethereal lips tenderly kissing the side of my forehead. Even in death, Grandma still loved me. I try to lean into her embrace completely forgetting she wasn't a physical thing, almost falling off the bed. This makes both spirits laugh a little. Grandfather's ghost has made no move to show any form of affection but in his pale eyes I see boundless love. Yet there was also grief and regret. Did they know what father had done? Seen the monster he's become?

Movement outside my room drew all attention to the door. Soon after mom came in, her eyes weary. Grandma and grandfather are still sat on the bed but mom doesn't seem to see them.

"Kai, is everything okay sweetie?"

"I guess."

Was all I could say, head hung low. Mom comes over and sits right where grandfather is. The look on his face as mom fazes through his ghostly body is priceless, almost as if he doesn't even realise he's dead. A shiver races down mom's spine not knowing she'd just sat inside a spirit.

"Kai are you not cold?"

"No mom. I'm actually still quite hot from being in the sun today."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

I didn't have to say anything. Mom knew full well I was terrified of going to school tomorrow. She hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, a hand lingering on the back of my neck.

"You'll be fine, Kai. Get some sleep. We've all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Mom departs from the room, leaving the door open a fraction. Suddenly feeling quite sleepy I lay down, Tovarich tucked securely to my chest. The last thing I see is the faces of my grandparents smiling down at me.

* * *

Nothing like making your feels hurt first thing in the morning. Next chapter Kai goes to his new school! Unseen characters inbound!

Now if you'll excuse me I can see a VERY angry Kai in the distance with a sharp sword with what I can only describe as pure hatred on his face.

R&R and hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter!

 _Runs far away and hides hoping Kai has given up the pursuit._


	3. Heartcahe

Here's chapter 3. This one took longer than expected (mostly because I took on a Pokémon breeding request for somebody and it took a bit of doing) but hopefully the content makes up for the wait.

WARNING! SWEARING AHEAD CLOSE TO THE END!

* * *

3

Heartache

Bright and early the next morning I'm woken up by a screaming alarm clock. Slamming my fist down on the noisy machine I pull my head out from under the covers. Grandma and grandfather are gone. Suppose they can't stay here with me all the time. Stifling a yawn my feet carry me to the en suite bathroom. By the time I returned from brushing my hair and teeth, someone had brought my school uniform in. It looked and felt freshly ironed. Grabbing the pre-packed rucksack from beside the desk I head downstairs.

Everyone else is already up, mom cooking breakfast at the oven. Unlike our old home this one had a conjoined kitchen/dining room. Mom said she prefers it this way, that this layout reminds her of Nan and granddad's house. Apparently father was the only one who lived in a mansion until mom married him. Trinity runs over and hugs me the second she see me by the door. She sure does look pretty in her uniform. Sasha's school doesn't appear to have one. It was then I realised. I and Trinity only had one year at junior school before we moved up to senior where Sasha was but she'd move on to college. It sure sucks to be the youngest sometimes. Mom looks over her shoulder, smiling at the sight of me trapped in my half sister's arms.

"Morning sweetie." She chimed.

My stomach churned at the sound of her cheer. Mostly due to my nerves towards going to a new school and meeting new people. Did mom really have no regrets about leaving father? Does she not hurt like I do? Shrugging those grim thoughts aside I sit between Sasha and Trinity at the table. Best I don't put myself in a worse mood than I'm already in. Normally I'd be eager to dig into my breakfast of pancakes but today I could hardly lift the fork to eat.

After some persuasion from my mom and sisters, I choked down a few mouthfuls of pancake. Now I felt sick to my stomach. Mom said she'd drive us to and from school for the first week or so until we got used to the area. My sisters are happily chatting together whilst all I can find the energy to do is lean against the car window. Sasha is dropped off first. Watching her walk away was like opening my eyes for the first time. Without even realising what I was doing, I ran and clung to her waist. Trinity followed at a slower pace to do the same.

"Come on now you two." Sasha cooed. "You'll see me again later. I'm sure the other children will be nice so don't be afraid. If anybody does bully you, I'll be on their case. Now go on, you'll both end up late."

Neither of us were moving an inch without our big sis so she had no other choice but to walk us back to the car and buckle us both in. Afterward Sasha spares a moment to kiss mom on the cheek, waving as she walked back into the school yard. The farther away from Sasha we got, the more my heart broke. I know I'm being foolish, that we will see Sasha after school. But she's been something of a safety blanket for me ever since father turned violent. The car shuddering to a stop dragged me out of deep thoughts I didn't know I'd gone into, looking out the window. We were here. Our new school stood with gates open wide, almost welcoming us to go in.

There was a man at the gates who mom went to talk to. I guess he's the head master here. She came back some minutes later and opened the door but my legs wouldn't move never mind my arms. Trinity held up better, clambering out of the car once mom hefted me up into her arms. I always forget how stocky she is, sinking into her breast where I felt safe. A large hand caressing my shoulder tells me I've been put down and mom is leaving. My last nerve finally snapped. I wanted to go home. I called in vain for mom to come back, to take me with her but the man wouldn't let go.

Exhausted, I fall to my knees not caring to wipe the tears from my cheeks. Trinity kneels beside me and holds me tight. Her words of comfort fall on deaf ears. I felt abandoned, that neither of my parents wanted me. In truth, mom had never really been there for me. It had always been father. Sure she was around and never shunned me when I wanted cuddles but for everything else I only had father to rely on. Suddenly I feel myself leaving the floor not of my own accord and placed onto a strong, broad hip. Looking up I meet the hazy pink eyes of the man mom talked to. All I had to do was give him grandfather's famous death glare and he put me right down. Trinity grasped my hand as we were led to an office. This guy wasn't the head teacher like we thought.

After a short briefing from the actual headmaster we were taken to our home room. Trinity had to lead me by the hand as I'd withdrawn into myself again. It wasn't until I heard somebody say my name that I became aware of my surroundings but something was wrong.

He called me Kai Aono. That's not my name.

Numerous pairs of eyes locked onto me and I shrink behind my slightly older sister for protection from the scrutinizing gazes. Suddenly I felt small and insignificant. Although I hadn't brought her with me, I could feel Dranzer's presence at my back, whispering to me that everything was going to be fine. Having the support of my loyal companion I felt braver, following Trinity to our seats at the back of the room. His job done, the man mom talked with leaves the room but not without waving at us first. He's already pushing my limited patience. From my seat by the window I look out to see clear blue skies, my mind wanders to father and how he might be taking our departure. Did he even notice we were gone? I find myself doubting it. Father stopped seeing us after Grandma died. After what felt like an eternity the bell rang. It came as no surprise when Trinity and I found that man outside waiting for us.

Half the day has gone by since mom dropped us off at school. So far, I've shared all my classes with Trinity. It's starting to look like mom arranged it so we'd have the same classes while we're here. Both of us are outside after having dinner. I'm in the shade while Trinity prefers to sit in the sun, her ivory skin turning a cute shade of brown. With nothing to focus on my mind drifts back to home. I wanted so badly to go back to Japan, to be in father's arms where I used to belong. Trinity quickly came to my side as I started to cry silently. Some minutes later a darker shadow fell over us.

Looking up, I see that man again, his hazy pink eyes shining with concern. If this guy thinks falsely displaying sympathy is going to get me to open up, he's sorely mistaken. His face pales a little so I'm probably glaring at him through my tears. Hey, there are times I don't know I'm glaring y'know.

"Xion wasn't kidding. You are just like your grandfather sometimes."

How dare this man talk about grandfather like he knew him?! But then who am I to talk? I didn't know him either. Kindness replaces fear in the man's eyes as he sits beside us.

"I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot here. My name is Angelito. Angelito Lavaliere. I'm actually an old friend of Xion's from her days as a blader. I met your grandfather a few times, Kai. He was a good man. Stern but kind. Loved your father more than anything in this world. Well…maybe except your grandmother. How's your first day going?"

I grumbled something under my breath about it being better if I wasn't reminded that my grandmother died a few months ago and Angelito seemed to pick up on that. He opened his mouth to say something, probably to apologise but I cut him off.

"I don't want or need your sympathy. Just leave me alone."

Angelito looks sincerely hurt by what I said but right now I couldn't care less. Regardless if he knows my mom, he's a stranger to me. Trinity flashes him an apologetic smile just as the bell rings.

Finally it's time to go home. I'm stood waiting by the gates with Trinity for mom to come and pick us up, Angelito at our backs. Apparently my sharp tongue hadn't scared him off completely. My mind races with all the pranks I could pull on him if he ever visited our home until something soft squishes around my face. It was Sasha! Though I really wish she wouldn't hug me torso first all the time. People might get the wrong idea. Pushing away from her I see she's crying. Seems she was terrified after all. Sasha pulled me back into her arms, this time resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I've missed you little brother. We've all been so worried about how you'd do today."

"I'm fine, sis."

The words came out cold and sounded almost spiteful even to my own ears. Sasha gives me some space, hugging Trinity tight. Mom makes herself known, approaching Mr. Lavaliere first. What am I invisible?

"How has he been, Angel?"

"I'm sure Kai will be fine in time. He just needs all the love you can give him. We…seem to have got off on the wrong foot."

Mom glances down at me, something akin to a scolding look in her eyes. "Like you said, he just needs time."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

My head whips sharply to the side, cheek stinging. Mom stood with a hand held out yet her eyes depicted guilt. Did she just slap me?

"Kai, you will mind your manners around others. It's time you learned that the world doesn't revolve around you like your father made it appear. Get into the car. Now. We're going home."

This was the first time anybody had been truly mad at me and suffice to say I'm shocked to see this side of my mother. Without another word I get into the car and fasten my seatbelt. Mom seems to linger in front of Angelito for some time, blind to the fact my sisters have gotten into the car. Watching Angelito hold my mom's hand and kiss it makes my blood boil. How could she let another man do that when she was still married to father?

Once home I went straight to my room and slammed the door behind me. Not twenty minutes later Mithra walks in after knocking. She was half way to the bed when mom called. The door closed and I found myself alone again. In the silence I allowed myself to cry bitter tears into the pillows. I've never felt so isolated before in my life. Why is my family being so cold to me? My ear twitches to the bedroom door opening but I make no move to see who came in until they sat down. It was Uncle Leon! I thought I'd never see him again but here he is.

"Uncle." I sob loudly. "What's going on? Where's father? Why can't I go home? I wanna go home!"

My body shakes uncontrollably, Uncle Leon rubbing a soothing circle on my back.

"You cannot go home, Kai."

"But why?!"

"Your father has gone mad. It's taking Ray every ounce of his inner strength to hold the family business together. I'm sorry nobody told you but Xion worried you'd take it worse than just up and leaving. I'm sure she and Mithra still love your father but he's too blind to see anything other than his grief. As far as he knows, you're dead."

What did Uncle Leon just say? As far as father knows, I'm dead?

"Not just you." He provides. "Your mom, Mithra and the girls too. We told him you'd died in a plane crash just days after leaving. He didn't even shed a tear. That I'm aware of, anyway."

"Is…is that why when the teacher introduced me to the class…he called me Kai Aono?"

"Yes Kai. That's your Grandma Salima's maiden name. Xion wanted to make sure Gou couldn't track any of you. We're all missing you, Kai. Takao in particular."

"Is Aunty Cleo okay?"

"Yes she's fine. For the moment I've sent her to live with her in-laws. Xion told me you took poorly to Angelito today. Kai, promise me you'll try to get along with him. He wants to help you through this difficult time."

My eyes darken at Leon speaking that man's name.

"I don't want or need his help. I want my papa!"

Uncle Leon gives me a hard look before storming out of the room.

Another two months have gone by. After Uncle Leon's visit I've hardly spoken a word to my sisters or our mothers. Nobody seems to care what us kids want, what I want. With each day that passes I feel more and more detached from my family. Mom started dating that Angelito last month. Apparently I'm the only one who opposes to him courting my mom. If she truly still loves father then why does she hold him the same way? From the looks of things it's possible they might have been courting each other long before now. Had we come to Spain just so mom could remarry, have more kids and forget all about me? She's hardly even glanced in my direction since the first day of school.

At night I cry, wake from nightmares screaming in fear but nobody comes to comfort me. Nobody living anyway. Grandma and grandfather's spirits stay with me every night. How I wish there was some way I could communicate with them. Dranzer told me a day or so ago that grandfather's ghost has tried and failed on several occasions to possess the plush version of her! I guess not every ghost has the innate ability to possess physical objects. Uncle Tala comes to visit shortly before my birthday weighed down by boxes. He looks…somehow older. I understand he's almost in his sixties but his face is already setting with deep wrinkles. Uncle Tala made me promise not to open any of the boxes he gave me until my twelfth birthday. If I'm not allowed to open them now why let me have them?

A week later I find out why. My uncles Tala, Brian, Ian and Spencer all died within hours of each other. Dranzer says it's because of something that happened to them as children. From what I've seen of grandfather's past, they were all heavily experimented on with drugs and who knows what else for more than five years. And what's worse, I can't even go to their funeral. Because HE is supposedly being forced to go and HE can't know I'm still alive. The night of their funeral I cry myself to sleep, blind to the feeling of eyes on me.

It's a week before Christmas and for the first time ever, I find myself not caring. I've been fighting with mom recently, about that boyfriend of hers. Several times she's threatened to put me up for adoption if I keep testing her patience but I doubt she'd go through with it. Mithra would never let me go to the hands of a stranger. Tonight sees me and mother fighting again for what could possibly be the fiftieth time this month.

"Kai you're a child you don't understand!"

"I understand enough to know you don't want me anymore! You probably never did!"

"If I really didn't want you I would've left you to the hands of that monster I married sixteen years ago! Your father doesn't care about us anymore Kai!"

"You could've tried to help him! Maybe him hitting the bottle was a cry for help!"

Mother doesn't bite back this time. She just stands there crying. I make no move to comfort her. No living being has soothed me over recent weeks so it's only fair.

"You think I didn't try?" The words were spoken so quietly I barely heard them. "Kai, I tried everything I could. Counselling, hypnotherapy even had Dranzer try talking some sense into Gou but nothing worked. Nobody can help him but himself."

"What makes you think cheating on him is going to help?!"

"Kai for the last time we're dead to him! In Japan, we're legally dead! Our bodies were lost at sea never to be recovered."

I see mother's shoulders shaking. The fight is nearing its end, that's her tell.

"Kai, despite how it looks, I still love your father. It kills me inside each day to leave him alone in that big empty mansion. If we stayed there we'd die anyway. You have no idea just how dangerous your father can be. I've seen him at his absolute worst twice. I couldn't bear to see him in that state again with you dead at his feet. Angel has promised to love you as his own, no matter how much you test him. Now be a good boy and go to bed. It's your last day of school before the holidays tomorrow. I don't want to hear from Angel you've gotten detention again."

With that, mother was gone.

Sunlight peeks in through hastily drawn curtains. Cringing, I pull the covers over my head to try and sleep more but a shrill beeping sound renders that attempt impossible. My fist comes down on the machine so hard it ought to have broken. Grumbling about the early hour under my breath I kick the sheets away. Dranzer purrs good morning in my ear, an almost mocking tone to her voice. Outside I hear the bitch knocking on the door telling me to get up. Man I hate mornings, Monday mornings more so. Trudging into the en suite bathroom my tired crimson eyes stare back at me in the mirror.

Four years have gone by since we moved away from HIM. Four long years of being torn away from the single parent that ever loved me. Even though father used to beat me in his drunken rage, I hazard to think that despite the beatings, he still loved me. I'm his father reborn after all. Not much has changed, aside from me picking up self destructive habits. I'm not dumb. I won't believe the bitch's lies about loving me when she clearly doesn't. A good, loving mother would find out her second born son is slowly killing himself a day at a time regardless of how hard he tries to hide it. I'm not really much of a blader now. Sure I take Dranzer for a spin every now and then but I'm by no means powerful. She longs for battle; I can feel it every time she's launched. But I just can't bring myself to be the master I once was. I'm not that person anymore. Dranzer knows what I'm doing to myself but whether she's told Draciel is anyone's guess.

A royal bollocking will be one of the things waiting for me downstairs if I dawdle much longer so with no enthusiasm for the day I wash up, get dressed, grab my stuff and head to the kitchen. The sooner I can get this day over with the bloody better. Dranzer tells me I shouldn't be so negative all the time but it's really quite hard to be positive when the woman who birthed you clearly doesn't care to ask if you're going through a rough time.

In the kitchen I find my "Family" sat at the table. Three years ago the bitch married the bastard and as of two years ago they have a little bitch whose name I've never cared to remember. She's the bastard all over from her eyes to the hair. Mithra also got married to somebody else. She's not my mother so I didn't particularly care. Mithra is now Mrs. Desilva and has the son she's always wanted. Her husband is one Inigo Desilva, son of Aaron Desilva. He brought to the family a daughter who looks just like him, black haired brown eyed with pale brown skin. Mithra's youngest has pale brown skin, dark chestnut brown hair and her purple eyes. The bastard also already had an offspring, two in fact. A bitch and a bastard. Yup you guessed it. Everyone attached to that man is bitch or bastard to me.

Sasha has grown into a fine woman. Much as she loves her mother, Sasha is planning to move out soon to live with her fiancé. She's tried numerous times to get me to clean my act up but gave up after the fifteenth attempt failed. Trinity is oblivious to what her sister is privy to and honestly, I hope to keep it that way. Despite closing myself off to the world, Trinity refuses to give up on me. My lack of people skills to be precise. We still travel to school together. That's about the only time I actually ever feel at peace. Grabbing my breakfast that consisted of a buttered slice of toast I walk out of the kitchen. Trinity isn't far behind, shoving a box into my bag. Great, lunch. The bastard follows after and offers us a lift. I flip him off without turning around, stepping onto the skateboard rolling away. Trinity mounts a bicycle and peddles after me.

"Kai, must you really try Angelito's patience every hour of the day?"

I don't grace my half sister with an answer, more focussed on the semi steep hill coming up. Getting down is easy, it's getting back up that we hate. Wind races by, pulling at my dual coloured hair. Looking to the right I see Trinity applying the brakes so she doesn't fly off and crash at the bottom.

Before we know it, the day comes to an end. It's been a good day. I ticked off four teachers and two of them gave me detention. Boy the bitch is going to be really annoyed when she finds out. Being the rebel I am I don't bother turning up for said sentence. Using the bustling crowd to my advantage I slip out the gate unnoticed.

"So little brother." Trinity starts as we walk side by side up the hill. "Skipping detention again are we?"

A sly smile pulls at my lips making Trinity sigh.

"You know your mom is going to be angry with you right?"

"Trin, I don't care what the bitch has to say. You should know that by now."

"Kai…I really don't get you sometimes. Your mom loves you. She yells at you so much because she cares."

My forward momentum comes to a crashing halt and Trinity knows she's just crossed a barrier nobody should ever cross.

"If that bitch really cared she would've comforted me when I need her the most. Instead I was left to suffer, to cry myself to sleep after waking from nightmares. And to top it all off she married that bastard despite knowing I resented his presence in my life."

The coldness of my words makes Trinity take a few cautious steps back. If being left to suffer and getting yelled at is the bitch's way of showing she loves me then I don't want it. The remainder of our walk home is done in silence. Rather than go through the front door, I walk around to the back of the manor where my bedroom is. With practised ease I climb the trellis and hop over the balcony. The longer I can get away from the bitch the longer I'll be headache free. For an hour or so I sat on the balcony expecting to hear the bitch yelling my name but the only sound meeting my ears is the wind and the birds. When I do hear footsteps nearing my door I latch onto the trellis and climb down. I'm out the gate by the time the bastard arrives at the balcony.

"Kai you come back here this instant or you're grounded!"

'Fuck off dickhead. We both know you can't ground me for shit.'

I hear Dranzer sigh in my mind's ear. I'm not sure if she's amused or about to give me one of her lectures again. If I'd had the energy I could've been far more creative with my insults. About twenty minutes later I arrive at my training ground, an abandoned skate park. Dranzer pulses with excitement in my pocket as I pull my launcher, ripcord and two other blades from my bag. Looking at the two extra beys my heart sinks. Thunder and Torch Pegasus. Grandma and Uncle Raul entrusted them to me before they died, asking that I find them new masters. I launch the twin Pegasi first, savouring the rush of power that Dranzer sends through me when she's loaded and ready to go. She's trying to entice me, playing on the knowledge that I once thirsted for power. But I'm not that person anymore. And I probably never will be.

Once Dranzer is in the dish I leave her and the other two to do whatever they please. Most days I'd go pull some tricks on my board while they let off some steam but today I just don't feel like it, sitting on a bench with a pack of cigarettes in hand. Thanks to being a human torch I don't need a lighter. Taking a large puff of the "cancer stick" as Sasha calls it, I breathe a sigh of relief. How the bitch never figured out I started smoking a year ago is beyond me. Hell I've been hiding it so hard it's blatantly obvious! Wouldn't surprise me if the bastard knows and just doesn't say anything to her. Finishing the addictive stick of tobacco I go to see if Dranzer, Torch and Thunder are done. They all spin over to me, worry radiating from every rotation.

'Don't worry. I'll find you all new masters before I end it.'

Turning my gaze heavenward I see we're in for rain. Without being told the guys hop into my bag so I can get us home.

'I'm sorry you all have to watch as I slowly kill myself a day at a time. But my life just isn't worth living now. I'm not the man I used to be all those years ago.'

I roll through the gates half an hour later to see the bitch waiting for me. I've avoided her for long enough, best to get this over with and go to bed.

* * *

And there you have it. Kai has become dark and brooding, seeking a slow painless death. Can nothing pull him out of this stupor? Find out in the next chapter!

P.s: I'm not sure if I spelled Miguel and Aaron's surnames right so please correct me if I have. They're not names I use often.

If you'll pardon me I see a VERY angry ghost Kai and severely irritated Gou looking at me with murderous intent. Toodles!


	4. Julianne

So here we are, chapter 4. I'm SOOOOOOOO SORRY it's taken so long! I've had so many ideas bouncing around in my head I didn't know what to do first. Hope y'all enjoy this one.

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EVEN MORE SWEARING!** You have been warned.

* * *

4

Julianne

It's been a week since the bitch screamed my ear off for the umpteenth time. Turns out the headmaster called while I was gone to say I'd been suspended for the rest of the week. Suits me fine. An education won't do squat for me once I'm dead. On top of that the bastard actually managed to successfully ground me for the duration of my suspension, including the weekend. Half way to school I feel a nagging pull to stop for a quick ciggie, telling Trinity to go on ahead and I'd catch up. She gives me a concerned glance but leaves me behind anyway. Deep down I get the feeling something will happen today, something that's going to change my life…or rather what's left of it. That feeling has me stressing out so much I have more than one smoke! I've planned everything down to the last detail, if something changes now I'll have to rethink everything.

Pushing myself off the wall I get back on the usual path to hell. Walking through the gates I heave a sigh. Nothing seemed wrong until I got closer to a gang of boys I don't mingle with. I would've ignored them and their mauling of a girl but Dranzer just had to convince me to intervene. With a quick, brisk movement I grab the girls' waist and pull her towards me.

Most girls would protest to such behaviour and punch the crap out of me but this girl meekly huddles into my side. Perhaps she's more afraid of me than the ruffians who pestered her before. As we enter the building, Dranzer informs me that the girls' brother is to my right at 1 o'clock so I push her towards him without looking to make sure the path was clear.

'There I played the hero. Now stop pestering me. I want to get this day over with already.'

The snort in my mind's ear tells me Dranzer disapproved of my snarky comment.

Lunch time rolls around and for some reason I find myself constantly thinking about that girl I rescued this morning. Never got a look at her which I suppose isn't helping. The group I hang out with (I'm not attached to them I just don't "Fit" anywhere else but with the rebels so I use the term hang out very loosely) suddenly moves off and I soon find out why.

"Heya handsome. Finally free of house arrest I see."

Cracking an eye open I see before me a blue eyed brunette girl.

"What do you want, Celeste? I'm not in the mood for company."

"Oh c'mon baby I haven't seen you all week. I've missed you."

Yeah, despite my lack of desire to live I have a girlfriend. In truth it's fairly one way. I don't much care for Celeste's affection but giving her the cold shoulder hasn't worked. Apparently if she can't have me, the most handsome boy in school, under her thumb nobody else can. Celeste tries to kiss me but I'm in no mood to be smooched to death so I coolly turn my back on her and head in the direction my group went. Of course she's not happy with my refusal and chases me hoping I'll relent and give her what she wants. I might be willing to roll over and die but I'm not about to play ball and let myself be walked over by the school slut. Celeste thinks I don't know she's flirting with other boys. And hell I don't care either. But if she makes a fool of me there will be consequences. On my mission to get away from Celeste I see her, the girl I rescued this morning. All I caught was a brief glimpse before Celeste catches up and pins me to a wall.

"Who the hell was that little tramp? And don't tell me she's nobody, Kai. You NEVER look at other girls."

"So it's ok for YOU to waltz off and sweeten up the other boys, leaving me on a pedestal to act as a trophy but I'm not permitted to BRIEFLY glance around and let my eyes rest on a girl I don't even know for half a second? Double standards much Celeste? Yes I know you've been going around playing all innocent like you're not attached to somebody. If you won't commit, fuck off and leave me alone."

I hardly see anything of Celeste for the rest of the week. There's a slim chance what I said to her on Monday made her realise I'm not just a trophy to put high up on a shelf. That her going off on flings with other guys does actually hurt a little. I on the other hand can't get that other girl out of my head. All I really saw of her was wisps of ginger hair.

On Saturday I'm just lounging in my room when Dranzer alerts me to Celeste knocking on the front door. The fuck does she want? As my room is so far away from the front of the manor, Dranzer has to be my ears. She tells me that the bastard is shocked that somebody actually came calling for me but it's what he said to Celeste that made my blood boil. What would a sweet thing like her want with an asshole like me? I'm only an asshole to people I don't like and that includes him. Through my rage I hardly hear Dranzer relaying that Celeste stands up for me, that I'm not the dirtbag my step father sees me as.

However I did catch that she's here to take me out on a date. A woman taking me, THE Kai Hiwatari out on a date? Not a fucking chance. Hell would freeze over sooner than I let that happen so without a minute to lose I grab my stuff and head down my emergency exit. I'm honestly surprised the trellis hasn't been removed after he discovered how I've been getting out of being grounded. With care not to be ratted out by the gardeners I leave the premises. Dranzer laughing in my ear tells me the bastard found my room empty. I'd wager he's looking out from the balcony trying to spot me.

Rather than go to my special place I head into town and find somewhere crowded to sit. There's a carnival going on at the moment that includes a circus. Dranzer told me once or twice that Grandma Julia and Uncle Raul were raised in a circus, that they became stars as performers. I can't recall ever being taken to see a circus in my younger years let alone anything of Grandma's family from her circus. I guess she never got the chance to take me.

Trying to hide amongst the carnival was a big mistake. Celeste found me and promptly dragged me to a…mini golf center? Why in god's name would she bring me here? If this is her idea of a date then we seriously need to talk. Better yet, I'm getting my hair dyed after this. The harder I am to spot the better. Celeste drags me around by the wrist and books us onto a course. Why does she always have to drag me? Dranzer on the other hand is enjoying herself watching Celeste parading me around. She is so getting punished for this. Something is thrust into my hands, dragging me from thinking of how to punish Dranzer for leaving me to suffer. Looking down, I see it's some sort of stick.

"It's a golf club, Kai. Honestly have you no idea what golf is?"

"Is golf that sport where people smack a little white ball across fields just to get it into a hole?"

"Uh-huh."

"It takes more than that to interest me, Celeste."

"Then what do you like?"

"I carry a skateboard around so you do the math."

Celeste gives a disgruntled snort and moves over to the vibrant pink ball. My eyes hurt just looking to the patch of grass near it. Looking directly at the ball is enough to make me go blind. Celeste gives the blinding sphere a dainty little tap and it travels through an opening at the base of a windmill. Somehow it didn't get caught by the arms of the windmill and plops down into the hole on the other side.

"See, that's how it's done. You give it a try."

'Must I really?'

Something warm colliding with my chest draws my attention south. It doesn't seem like Celeste pretended to trip and fall onto me. I can see a pleading look in her eyes and it's enough to make me sick to my stomach.

'Fine. One hole and one only.'

Club in hand, I step up to the blue ball Celeste picked for me. To my annoyance she embraces me from behind and places her hands on mine. Shrugging Celeste off I hit the ball with a hardly restrained tap. It flew over the windmill and landed in the hole.

"Wow Kai. Honestly didn't think you had it in you. Oh god. The Garcia tramps are here."

This is the first time I've ever heard Celeste speak so ill of somebody, aside from when I looked at that girl. Normally I wouldn't bat an eye at people being pointed out but today I felt a compelling urge to look around. There on the course ahead was the girl from Monday. I'm reminded of Grandma Julia just looking at her. Her hair was long, coloured ginger with brown roots and tips, eyes shining a deep apple green. Unlike Grandma she wore ovular glasses. There's a fiery red haired chap with her. I'm guessing that's the brother seeing as he also has green eyes and the brown highlights. They both have sun kissed skin and look to be enjoying themselves. A hand being waved in my face reminds me that I'm supposed to be on a date with Celeste. And she looks far from happy.

"Avert your eyes Kai. I really thought about what you said and you're right. I haven't been fair to you. But it's really hard to know if you care sometimes. At all in fact. If I'm not allowed to make goo-goo eyes at other boys then you're not allowed to do so at other girls."

"What makes you think I'm attracted to her? Look, Monday morning she was being hassled by the dipshits so all I did was rescue her from their clutches."

"Then why were you staring so intently at her?"

"Because she just so happens to look like my dead grandmother. Minus the glasses. And her brother is almost identical to my dead uncle."

Shock replaces anger in Celeste's eyes and it's clear she doesn't know anything about my past, whose son I really am.

"Kai I'm so sorry I didn't…"

"Forget it, Celeste." I quip while turning on my heel intent on leaving. "I'm not who you think I am. Don't bother calling for me again unless it's urgent."

Before Celeste could say another word I picked up my stuff and rolled off to the abandoned skate park to let off some steam. Once there I realize I shouldn't have been so hard on Celeste. It's not her fault my old life is a mystery to every normal person in Spain. While trying to pull a 180 spin that girl enters my mind, causing me to crash land.

Returning home I'm surprisingly not ambushed by the bitch or bastard so I figure they're off upstairs or have gone out on a date. On the way to my room however I'm accosted by Sasha. Before she can scream at me I raise my hand.

"I'm fine, Sasha. I just fucked up a 180 spin. Nothing to scream about."

"Kai, you're bleeding in several places! You're anything but fine!"

Looking down I see Sasha wasn't exaggerating. Both my elbows are cut open and I can now feel something dribbling down my face. I would've gone to clean my wounds if Sasha didn't drag me to her room. It's been years since I last went into a bedroom that isn't mine. Like her mum, Sasha is fond of browns and purples. There's no time to really look around as I'm pushed into the bathroom. With care not to catch any of the cuts, Sasha removes my shirt and yanks down my trousers. As expected, my knees and lower legs are a little grazed. Sasha's eyes narrow and it's not because of all the cuts.

"You need to eat more, little brother. You're a walking skeleton."

"Better than being a walking tub of lard."

"Kai, seriously. Your ribs are sticking out. That's not healthy."

She really hasn't given up on me yet. Sasha is probably the only person who knows I want to die so badly I'm killing myself slowly. There are some things I want to experience before the end that can't be rushed. Such as having an actual loving relationship with somebody. At the rate I'm going, I estimate I'll kick the bucket in my late twenties early thirties. That's if I don't resort to plan b. Sasha softens suddenly and pulls me into her arms. Rather than stand unresponsive, I wrap my bony arms around Sasha's waist. I honestly can't remember the last time somebody hugged me. While Sasha cleans and bandages my wounds, I tell her of my desire to not stick out so much. She giggles a little and promises to help me get my hair dyed a more normal colour. It's still early so Sasha heads out to the shops. I'm in no mood to go back out so I wait for her in my room.

Another week has gone by since I crash landed at the skate park. The bitches and bastards had a surprise when they saw me at supper time that same day. I've seen nothing of Celeste since our "date" so I wager she actually can't recognise me now I have auburn hair. Young Miss. Garcia however seems to pop up everywhere I go. I'd overheard a member of my posse saying the Garcia siblings are actually new to the school. That would explain why I'd never seen them until last week. Unlike Grandma Julia and Uncle Raul, it's the boy who is the older sibling. I'm not entirely sure if they're twins. If they are, then life is certainly being cruel to me. The girl is in most of my classes and as luck would have it, she's seated next to me.

Over the days I've silently interacted with her during lessons, just letting her borrow stuff if she needs it. So far these items include a rubber that I'd held mere inches from her nose when she couldn't find hers, a pen when the one she was using ran out and a ruler after one of the resident bullies snapped hers in half. I'd promptly given him a black eye for it afterward. Not entirely sure why I care so much about this girl. Yes she looks like Grandma Julia but I honestly don't think I could live with somebody who bears a strong resemblance to a deceased family member. It would be comforting yet painful.

Dranzer keeps an eye on Miss. Garcia during breaks, reporting that after I clocked the bully nobody else has made a move to upset her. She and her brother don't seem to have mingled with any particular group yet. But from what I've seen, the brother enjoys sports and he can bloody kick. He'd fit in well with the sporty group. His sister…she's actually sort of hard to read as I try not to pay attention to her, mostly out of fear that if I do, she'll flip my world upside down. From the little I've observed she enjoys reading and if the doodles on her books are anything to go by, she likes drawing. Heh. We have things in common. Can life stop torturing me now? I've had just about enough.

It's the last Friday of February and once again Miss. Garcia is on my mind while I'm sat in math class at the end of the day just staring blankly at the board. She has a different teacher to me a few doors up. Gah why do I even care?! Only the shrill ring of the bell can drag me from my thoughts. As I retrieve some stuff from my locker I hear the tell tale signs of rain. A downpour in fact. Luckily I'd brought a waterproof coat. Behind me I hear the Garcia siblings talking over the bustle of other students.

The girl didn't bring a jacket as it had started off quite warm this morning. Her brother was more prepared and currently trying to convince her to take his coat to keep dry. She's being very stubborn about the matter. Heaving a sigh I close my locker and try not to look suspicious as I walk over to them, or rather, to pass by them. With quick, brisk movements, I put my coat over her shoulders and roll away before she can begin to protest. Trinity meets up with me outside the gates and immediately noticed my jacket is missing.

"Kai, you'll catch a death of cold like that! I thought you brought a jacket today?"

"I'll be fine, Trin. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

I don't hear what Trinity says next as Dranzer purrs in my ear that Miss. Garcia asked another student who I was. She's proud of me for being a gentleman and giving a lady my coat. Even if Dranzer didn't say it I could feel the pride resonating from her presence in my mind. Arriving home I'm soaked to the bone while Trinity only has soggy feet. It's too risky to climb the trellis today so I actually use the front door. Before the bitch can see the state of me I make a beeline for my bedroom to dry off.

Once there I strip bare on the way to the bathroom. While in the shower I hear somebody walk into my room. Probably Sasha collecting my wet clothes. Stepping onto the bathmat ten minutes later I sneeze so hard it makes my head throb. Looking in the mirror I feel oddly ashamed at how thin I am. Rather than face my angry sister once dry I curl up in bed, Tovarich clutched to my chest.

Monday rolls around and I go to school looking like a ghost. I'd woken up Saturday morning hardly able to move a muscle. I'm up and walking courtesy of Sasha being a mother hen all weekend fussing over me. That's not to say I'm at 100% and feeling my best. And to make things worse, Miss. Garcia keeps looking at me with guilty green eyes. She even rubbed my back when a coughing fit rattled my chest leaving me gasping for air.

At lunch time on the way to meet my posse after eating I feel something sticking out of my pocket. It was long and felt kinda lumpy. Taking the item out of my pocket I find it's a packet of cough drops with a note saying they'll help me feel better. That bloody woman just can't stop meddling in my life. I know she watches me during breaks, thinking I don't notice. And today is no exception, especially considering my ill health. Just to satisfy my on site nurse, I pop a cough drop into my mouth and discard the wrapper. Odd. Normally these things are either lemon, blackcurrant or strawberry flavoured but the ones slipped to me taste like mango. The creepy thing is, she somehow figured out my favourite fruit flavour. I can only hope it was a lucky guess on her part. If not…I'm going to have to start watching my back while she's nearby.

Arriving at the place where my posse gathers I'm oddly invited to a gathering of some kind at the weekend. Everything about today has been unusual. One of the guys says it'll be worth my time to go to this gathering. The last time we all got together was just before Christmas away from adults so we could get shitfaced on alcohol. That did not end well for the guys. They learned very quickly not to get me drunk after three of them went home with injuries varying from black eyes to broken noses. So I'm honestly surprised they've invited me to join them for something. It probably doesn't involve alcohol this time. I agree to go with a shrug. Dranzer whispers to me in worried tones saying I shouldn't go, that I was in grave danger.

Saturday night sees me heading off to meet the guys for this gathering. It's not super late but the sky is starting to turn dark. I'm feeling better but not completely virus free. I'd slipped Miss. Garcia the cough drops back yesterday with a little note saying thanks. She'd smiled and tried to embrace me but I'd put some distance between us and gave her a warning glare. My walk comes to an end in a dark alley. I see my posse with people I don't know. Older boys from college I'd imagine from the size of them.

"Hey Kai." Sneered one of my "friends". "I see you made it here fine."

"Cut the crap, who are they?"

Suddenly I feel sense of foreboding wash over me. Maybe Dranzer was right. As I suspected, these boys are from one of the local colleges and have a "treat" for us. A tall, skinny college boy pulls out a needle filled with a white substance. Seeing it makes me relive some of grandfather's worst nightmares again. In the boy's place I see that purple haired man walking toward me, two of his friends enter my line of sight as guards, holding me tightly by the arms so I can't escape. The sharp entrance of the needle made me scream but out of nowhere another boy clasps his hand over my mouth as the needle's contents are slowly injected into my bloodstream.

The world around me starts to spin, Dranzer's voice echoing like white noise in my mind. With the little vision I have left I see the ground before me. Funny. I didn't feel myself fall down. Blurred figures are running away in a panic. It feels like forever passed by when somebody else comes around. From what little I can hear, it sounds like a girl. She calls my name desperately but I can't move. I'm not sure what happens next. I think she calls for an ambulance, her voice cracking as sobs start to wrack her body. The last thing I consciously remember is closing my eyes, two voices screaming for me to stay awake. I feel so tired…why won't they let me sleep? A little nap won't hurt. Just five minutes is all I want.

Every muscle in my body aches. Where am I? There's something soft pressing against the back of my body and my abdomen area feels super sore. Opening my eyes I'm blinded by white light. Am I in heaven? Looking around bleary eyed I see hospital equipment. I didn't know such things existed behind the pearly gates. But wait…my family isn't here. If this is heaven why aren't there angels around my bedside? If I'm achy and feeling sore…surely I must be alive?

As I become more aware, I feel an…arm under my neck? A head resting on my shoulder? Looking down and to my right I see familiar chestnut brown hair in an unkempt mess. Sasha? So I am alive. Who was the person who saved me? How do I tell her I'm not worth saving? Sasha begins to move, her arm sliding out from behind me. She blinks sleepily until her eyes meet mine. For a moment we just sit in silence staring at each other before Sasha lunges for my neck, weeping silently into my shoulder. I tentatively rub Sasha's back to try and calm her down.

"Kai." She sobs. "You're finally awake. I thought we'd lost you for good."

Why is Sasha trying to keep her voice low? My eyes seem to ask this question for me as Sasha points to the left side of the bed. There, hunched over in a chair holding my hand is the Garcia girl. What's she doing here?

"She's been by your side all week. Every day after school."

Wait hold on a minute, did I just hear that right? I've been out cold for a WEEK?! What the ever loving fuck happened?! No matter how much I search there's no memory in my mind that would lead me to being in hospital, let alone a coma. The sound of footsteps drag me from my thoughts. Trinity and the bitch are stood at the foot of the bed, their eyes red raw. Has the bitch seriously been crying over the thought I might be dead? To my astonishment she hugs me! She actually holds me lovingly for the first time in I don't know how many fucking years. I can't even think of how to respond seeing as I'm too weak to push her away.

Some man wearing a white coat walks in and my brain goes bat shit bonkers. Every fibre of my being is telling me to get out of here, away from him. In trying and failing to get away I manage to wake my saviour. Like everyone else, she tries to calm me down. Our eyes meet properly for the first time and I can't seem to look away.

One minute I'm staring her down the next my eyes are sliding shut as I seemingly relax into sleep. Right that's it. Whoever just sedated me is getting a thorough fucking beating when I wake up. I rejoin the world of the conscious once the sun started to set. I guess a few hours have gone by. The Garcia chick is still sat next to the bed but closer to my torso. She has a book propped up on a slender knee, one hand turning the pages. Her other hand is clasped around mine, our fingers entwined. I sit silently watching her for what feels like years before Celeste comes barging in to the room. I'd actually forgotten she even existed.

"What the hell are you doing in here bitch?! That's my man your hand is on!"

What I don't expect is for the normally timid girl at my side to bite back, her green eyes seemingly on fire.

"If he's "Your man" then where have you been for the last few weeks?! If you really cared about Kai you would have come to see him sooner! And don't give me some crap excuse about not recognising him with auburn hair! I've known him for far less time than you yet I can recognise him instantly!"

Fucking hell not only does she look like my grandmother but she has the temper to bloody match. I'm starting to wish I had died a week ago. Before a more physical fight breaks out, Sasha runs in and breaks it up. The Garcia boy isn't far behind to my surprise. He must be here to walk his sister home. Sasha quickly dresses Celeste down, saying that if it hadn't been for thinner girl I'd be dead. I don't hear much else as my mind zones out at the name Sasha spoke. Julianne. That's the Garcia girls' name. Every little thing about her reminds me of Grandma.

* * *

Well now, whatever will happen next? What kind of impact will Julianne have on Kai's life? Will she be the one to convince him life is worth living? Find out in the upcoming chapters! Credit to **Julia Fernandez Hiwatari** for the drug idea. Hope it was to your liking.


	5. Dirty Little Secret

This one took a little longer than hoped. Both happy and sad moments and a smudge of the old Kai we know and love showing for the briefest of moments.

Also, if I'm working things out right the year is currently 2049.

* * *

5

Dirty Little Secret

I finally get out of the hospital after another hellish week. I don't think the doctors are very eager to see me again. According to Sasha who heard from the main doctor trying to treat me, I'd been injected with an almost lethal dose of heroin. And when that didn't appear to work I was stabbed in the abdomen three times. No wonder my saviour was so panicked. Celeste pretty much broke up with me the day I woke up and from what Trinity told me, has already moved on to "brighter pastures". Suits me fine. I probably would've ditched her anyway after how she treated the girl responsible for saving me.

Said red head had come to the hospital every day after school and on Saturday, just quietly sitting by the bed reading. Every. Single. Fucking. Day. Her presence is actually starting to get on my every nerve but for now I'll play nice. Maybe she's hoping I'll talk to her or thank her in some way. Stepping into my bedroom I never thought I'd actually be happy to be home. Tovarich and Dranzer's plush form are sat in the middle of the bed waiting for me. Diving onto my bed with care not to land stomach down, I pull my only real friends into a fierce embrace.

"I'm sorry Dranz." I whisper into her soft fabric feathers. "You were right; I never should've gone to meet them that night."

Dranzer doesn't reprimand me for my foolish behaviour, wrapping a wing around me as a form of comfort. Moving out onto the balcony, I see the view differently. It somehow looks…prettier. Perhaps my close shave with death has opened my eyes to the truth of the world around me. I only saw the bitch once or twice while bedridden but after what happened the day I woke up, it's possible she visited while I was knocked out.

School is currently off for the holidays and I'm not really sure what to do with my time off. I could spend time with the family or I could be a total prick and fuck off to my special place. Sasha doesn't like me going off on my own yet despite me telling her on numerous occasions I'm never alone, that Dranzer is always by my side. I've often wondered if she can assume a physical form, discounting the doll as it's sort of a separate entity. Sasha did argue that if Dranzer really was with me all the time, she would've protected me from harm. My loyal friend told me once or twice that she tried to reach me but something was stopping her and she can't tell what it was. Thunder and Torch said similar. The people I hardly called friends didn't know about the three bitbeasts protecting me but seeing how they're able to get hold of illegal drugs it wouldn't surprise me if they've found out the truth of who I am. Hell for all I know they just wanted to get me back for kicking the crap out of them. But then…if that was the case…why was such a high dose used? I was left for dead that night.

My memory of exactly what happened is still pretty hazy. All I can recall is heading off to meet the guys and after that my world going black. My mind must've gone into forced amnesia, traumatic shutdown as my Uncle Tala used to call it. I've been told I need to remember so the police can hunt down and arrest the people responsible but nobody understands. Amnesia doesn't just go away. Maybe I'll never get those specific memories back until I'm on my death bed, in which case it would be too late. Or they might not come back at all. Yet I can still remember how I got all these scars…from father's drunken rage. The abuse from him was far more traumatizing than being forcefully injected with drugs and then stabbed. It's possible that the memory I relived that night is similar to what happened. Dranzer can feel when I have these flashbacks to my previous life and so told me. But I can't tell anybody or they'll think I've gone mad.

The last two days I'd holed myself up in my room and didn't come out, not even for meals. Trinity, ever the trooper, brought my food up and ate with me. It seems that I'm not the only one looking at life a little differently now. Wednesday morning sees me having a gentle swim in the pool with Sasha. She fervently insisted I get out in the sun for a few hours. The wounds on my abdomen are healing at a slow pace, hence my reluctance to move too much. Sasha pulls herself out of the pool after maybe an hour but oddly, I don't feel like getting out. If Dranzer is to be believed, I loved bath time as a baby and screamed when father took me out of the water. I grew out of that at around five years old.

Back to the present, I vaguely hear Sasha talking to somebody. Surfacing for air I find out the Garcia siblings are here. Will that woman ever stop?! I thought I'd be free from her babying once home. And how the hell did she find out where I live? If Sasha gave the siblings our address so help me I'll kill her. My half sister calls for me to get out of the pool, that I have guests and shouldn't keep them waiting. I'm really not in the mood to be entertaining people today but just this once I indulge my sister. As I climb the steps I notice Julianne staring at me, or to be more precise, my scars. Sasha takes a moment to examine the stab wounds just above my waistline after removing some protective liquid latex, carefully drying around them to wrap a fresh wad of bandaging around a bony waist.

I'm not entirely sure what Julianne thought I looked like shirtless but I doubt she imagined ribs sticking out under pale skin. Her brother whose name I've yet to learn appears equally shocked. To my annoyance Sasha doesn't leave once done. Instead she smothers me with a towel. Sasha soon moves when I manage to turn the tables on her, grabbing a smaller towel and whipping her backside with it. She should know better than to push me by now. Now, what to do about my guests. In Julianne's arms I spy the coat I'd put on her a few weeks ago.

I could have sent the Garcia siblings packing but if I did I'd never hear the end of it from either of my sisters. Heaving a sigh I lead them into the manor, wrapping a towel around my waist. Ditching the brother sister duo in a lounge room, I order a butler to take some snacks and drinks to them while I get dressed. It only takes around five minutes to get ready as Dranzer helped me to pick out some clothes. Looking at myself in the mirror attached to the wardrobe door I'm honestly surprised these clothes still fit. Not to mention Dranzer has good taste.

Baggy dark gray trousers are matched with a loose fitting purple muscle top and grandfather's scarf in the sliding knot style he wore at my age. Rather than risk slipping on the tiled floors I push my surprisingly small feet into a comfy pair of trainers coloured blue with red flames on the sides. Luckily they have Velcro not laces but it still hurt to reach them. Lastly I grab the armguards Uncle Tyson gave to me four years ago. They're a bit loose due to my lack of muscle. Dranzer purrs affectionately in my ear saying I look so much like grandfather. Now I just need his signature face paint and we'd be identical. Dranzer insists I tidy my hair and I do so with little enthusiasm. Along with getting it dyed, my hair received a trim so the hair that was once gray and spiked out in all directions was tamer and fell neatly over my eyes. Honestly I'm starting to miss my old style.

Having delayed enough I grudgingly go back to my guests, finding them sipping at cold drinks with freshly baked goodies on the table. Somehow they don't hear me coming in so I scare the crap out of them by slamming the door. I had the decency to wait for them to not be holding anything of course. The brother gives me daggers while Julianne looks like she's seen a ghost. Snatching an apple turnover from the pile I ease myself onto a long sofa and roll onto my side. I know they're waiting for me to say something but right now I'm more interested in eating.

We sit in relative silence for what feels like eons before I grow tired of the brother leering at me. It's clear he doesn't approve of my attitude but he'd be annoyed too if his peaceful day was ruined. Finishing a second apple turnover I wash it down with some mango juice, grunting as the liquid hits my stomach a little too hard.

"So what do you want?"

The words come out colder than the winter chill and I see Julianne shiver. Unsurprisingly it was her brother to bite back. She'll stand up to another girl no problem but not the opposite sex. Then again, she did witness me socking that bully good.

"Julianne wanted to return your coat. She also worries you're not taking things easy to facilitate your injuries. I've yet to see or hear you thanking her for saving your sorry ass!"

Julianne obviously had no intention for a fight to start as she quickly tried to disarm her brother who by this point was standing up and probably getting ready to beat me senseless. I'd love to see him try. Dranzer would knock him down in a heartbeat. Julianne's voice is so quiet I barely make out the name Raquel leaving her plump lips. My patience thins very quickly, eyes hard as stone.

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved."

I growl, causing Julianne to wince and her eyes start to tear up.

"We're done here. She can keep the coat. I have no need for it anyway."

As I make my way to door, Raquel fiercely grabs me by the arm, his eyes burning like a forest fire.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Kai. I don't like you one little bit. I'd actually hoped you were the selfless person we saw roll off out the gate that day. Julianne told me all you'd done for her. Was that just a show to get her eating out of your palm?!"

The venom in Raquel's voice is astounding. But it'll take more than that to scare me. Ripping my arm free I turn back towards the door, head held low.

"You don't know anything about me, Raquel. So I advise you watch your tongue. I don't know why I did those things for your sister. Nor did I intend for her to develop any sort of feelings for me. Now get out."

The remainder of school vacation passes by like a blur. I haven't seen anything of the Garcia siblings since their surprise visit and I'd honestly prefer to keep it that way. As I feared, having Julianne around has spun my world upside down. There isn't a night where her face doesn't haunt my dreams. I've felt really horrible about how I acted on Wednesday and for some reason feel the need to apologise somehow. The day before school resumes I head out to the shops, Trinity at my side. We both needed to restock on school supplies but there's something else on my mind. Trinity finishes up first so I tell her to wait outside for me. She's reluctant but does as asked. Once all my shopping is done we both head home. I sit on the balcony with Dranzer in my lap for the rest of the day just watching the clouds roll by. One massive fluff of white forms the outlines of Julianne's face. Thinking I was seeing things I shake my head and look back. What I'd thought looked like a face was just a random mess of clouds. We head inside as the sun starts to set, Dranzer perched on my shoulder.

Night falls quickly and I find myself lying awake in bed, arms behind my head. I can't for the life of me get Julianne's face out of my mind, more specifically, the sadness in her eyes the last time I saw her. She must've been terrified the night I almost died. Had I truly made such a positive impact on her life that she couldn't stand to lose me? Not to mention how she attacked Celeste for being a terrible girlfriend. I know one thing. I never want to see Julianne crying like that ever again. But how do I avoid upsetting her? Do I cut myself off completely or give up on dying? For all my planning I'd never thought something so small would derail everything in an instant. Sighing I try to force myself to sleep but each attempt is rendered useless. If I don't see the beginnings of a nightmare its Julianne's face haunting me in my dreams. Sometimes even both mixed together. Tovarich snuggles into the crook of my neck, giving me the comfort I need to drift off.

Morning rolls around and I really don't want to get out of bed. The still healing stab wounds have been burning angrily for the past hour and the pulsing agony is starting to gnaw at my pain tolerance pretty badly. Sasha strides into the room with that god awful medicine the doctor prescribed, setting it down on the bedside table. Rather than leave she sits on the bed and rests my head in her lap. While being constantly fussed over has been irritating, I'm really grateful that Sasha hadn't left my side. Looking up I see traces of dried tears on her mildly tanned cheeks. If that fiancé of hers has done something I swear to god he'll never see another sunrise. Sasha no doubt saw the murderous intent in my eyes, running a hand through my messy hair to soothe me. She sits with me for about ten minutes and I nearly fall asleep in her lap.

With much persistence Sasha gets me to drink the poison that's supposed to help me get better. Did I say poison? I meant medicine. Afterward she helps me to get dressed since I can hardly stand straight then downstairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. My already lacking appetite had reduced further while in hospital and I've lost several pounds of weight. At this rate, I'll be dead before I'm twenty. A glass being set in front of me pulls my mind from grim thoughts. It looks like its just mango juice but I know my sister by now. She's been slipping me all kinds of vitamin shakes for the past several years. If not for them I'd likely have zero muscle mass at all. Grumbling in protest does little to help my situation.

Sasha knows full well I hate those damn nutri-shakes. She gives me a stern look that I know all too well. If I don't drink that damnable food supplement she'll call for the bastard to force it down my throat. The last time did not end well for him. I'm in no mood to deal with that git so with little other choice I down the drink in one go. For a minute or so afterward I resist my gag reflex's desire to regurgitate what little sustenance is in my stomach.

Sasha's not working today so she drives me and Trinity to school, promising to come get us later once we're at the gates. It feels really weird not having my skateboard in hand. People drop what they're doing to stare at me as I walk towards the main building. That is until I stop with my head held low. The entire school knows by now that's my warning sign. I'm not a goddamn freak show to be ogled at. The Garcia siblings are in their usual spot though they've picked up one of the girls in my year. I think she's part of the girls' dance group.

Julianne suddenly becomes alert so I blend into a well timed flock of people going the same way as me. The longer I can avoid her the better. She's in all my classes today. ALL OF THEM. I've never been a firm believer in God but if he does exist, he's got a sick sense of humour toying with me like this. Looking at my timetable I grimace. The first lesson of today is P.E. Rummaging in my bag I find the letter Sasha gave me that explains I can't partake in rigorous physical activity for the next month or so. I relish the peace of home room as Julianne shares Trinity's up the hall. I'm just doodling something on a small slip of paper when the bell rings, sending me to my doom. As if being injured wasn't bad enough my P.E teacher has had it in for me since I enrolled here three years ago. All because I flat down refused to join the school's football team after he saw how well I performed in the trials. Sasha had pushed me into it so I blame her for my predicament.

It's no surprise that the man leers at me with hatred. I know what he's thinking. That I skived the last two weeks of school because my family has money. Far as I can remember, the only time I've ever skipped school was three years ago. Winter had been particularly harsh that year. Trinity had badgered me for weeks about building a snowman with her. When we finally decided to go and erect the damn thing a snowstorm pulled in. Having Russian blood in our veins did little to help. We both had a nasty fever all week.

The tension in the gymnasium is so thick you could chop it with an axe as I stood staring my teacher down. Not even the jocks dared to make as much as a whisper. In the corner of my eye I see Julianne fidgeting with the hem of her gym skirt. She knows my temper is about to boil over. All it's gonna take is one wrong word from Mr. Dipshit here.

"So the little rebel has finally come back has he? I hope you enjoyed your long holiday Mr. Lavaliere. Today you're going to be working harder than everyone else to make up for those weeks you skived."

Containing my rage with balled fists I swallow the urge to punch this obnoxious man in the teeth.

"With all due respect, Sir. I was in hospital for the last two weeks of school, one in a mini coma. And until further notice I cannot be prancing around like a love struck mule for your sadistic pleasure."

I might be tired but I'll sure as hell give this man grief. He glances at the letter I hand him, scrunching it up seconds later. Didn't think that was going to work. I stand my ground despite the trembling of my legs. The pain is starting to resurface and I can feel my brow starting to bead with sweat.

"If you were truly unfit for physical activities you would've stayed home, boy. You look perfectly fit from where I'm standing."

Before I can boil over and blow, Julianne does it for me. After all, she was by my side for two weeks having found me close to death. Our teacher stares in shock as Julianne stands in front of me with a defiant look in her eyes.

"Ms. Garcia? What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to stand here and watch you bully Kai any longer! He's telling the truth, about being in hospital. I was the one to find him lying half dead in an alleyway three weeks ago! I spent every spare waking moment I had at his bedside. Every day after school for two solid weeks and all day on Saturdays until they released him. You're so blinded by hatred that you can't even tell that Kai is in pain! Just standing here is tearing him up inside!"

If the room was silent before, I don't know what it is now. Everyone is staring at Julianne looking like chickens lined up for plucking. Even the teacher takes a few wise steps back. I would've pulled Julianne into a loose embrace if a horrific throb of pain didn't send me to the floor. It took all of my self control not to cry out in sheer agony. Julianne whirls around and crouches by my side. I'm too preoccupied fighting the growing pain to care that she's touching me. All eyes are on us as Julianne somehow manages to drag me over to a bench, easing me down gently. She pulls my shirt up only to find one of my wounds has reopened. I could've told her that if she'd just asked. Wait, no I wouldn't because I don't want to get attached to her.

Our teacher now sees the truth of Julianne's words but he's too stubborn to have me taken to the school nurse. The room starts to spin around me but Julianne's face is still crystal clear. Only now do I notice her glasses are gone. Try as I might I can't focus on what Julianne is saying to me, pointing weakly to my bag by the door. It takes her a minute but she figures out what I'm trying to say without words, trotting across the room and back in a matter of seconds. The dizziness gets worse as I try to find the extra strong pain relief capsules and my drink, so bad that Julianne has to wrap her arms around my chest to keep me steady. Once I swallow two tablets I'm eased into a lying position, my head yet again in the lap of a woman. Only this time it's not Sasha comforting me through the pain. Julianne doesn't try to move me until she's sure I'm not suffering a horrible dizzy spell anymore. The teacher goes to protest as Julianne hauls me toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going Missy? I never said either of you could leave."

"Kai needs medical attention or he'll bleed to death. Unless you want a dead student on your conscience I suggest you keep out of my way. It's no wonder he hates being here with teachers like you around."

The remainder of my first two periods I'm in the sick bay taking it easy. Julianne didn't go back to class until a kindly nurse had stitched me up and wrapped fresh bandages around my wounds. I rarely saw this part of the school as I value my pride and don't like being fussed over. Today however my pride has caused me to fall quite hard. During first break I try to move but the nurse keeps me down saying I shouldn't rush things. Not long after that Julianne comes to see how I'm getting on and stays until the bell rings. By third period the pain had faded and I can stand fine. The nurse reluctantly lets me go, insisting I come back if the pains gets really bad. Oddly I thank her while closing the door behind me. I'll be damned if I miss my favourite subject. Looking through the small window I see Julianne sat looking depressed and her eyes are a little red. She's been crying. Taking a deep breath I swing the door open with enough force to make the teacher fly to the moon. The sparkle in Julianne's eyes tells me I'm the cause of her depressed state.

"K-Kai?" The teacher stammers. "I thought you were in sick bay?"

"It almost sounds like you missed me, Sir."

Sarcasm drips from every word and I see Julianne snickering. With no further interruption I take my seat beside her and pull all the required items from my bag. Art is one of the few lessons I actually enjoy in this hell hole. The other being music. I'd been sitting down about ten minutes when Julianne slips me a note across the table when the teacher wasn't looking.

 _How are you feeling now? Does it still hurt?_

Julianne patiently waits for a reply, not knowing I'd already prepared one while bedridden in sick bay. I tease her by writing _you'll see_ underneath what she'd written. She scowls a little but understands I'm not the kinda guy to be slipping notes across classrooms. Much to my dismay Art class passes quickly. While Julianne moves off to one side of the room I slip something into her bag with a note saying don't open until tomorrow morning.

Last period held no surprises and soon I find myself at my locker. Julianne had practically stormed out of the room once class was over, hair shadowing her beautiful eyes. Did I do something wrong? Come to think of it, she normally walks in front of me on the way to class as I prefer walking behind the crowd but I hadn't seen her until we arrived at the final lesson of the day and she wouldn't look at me, not even a side glance. Either I've done something to piss her off or somebody has said something to upset her. I can only hope it's the latter because for one thing I don't fancy being on the receiving end of her temper and secondly the last thing I need is Raquel breathing down my neck. As usual she's standing by the doors waiting for said brother.

Soon as I take one step to go and see if she's ok the girl from this morning pops into view. Trinity meets me at the gate as Sasha isn't here yet. The worried look in her eyes tells me she knows what happened this morning.

"How are you feeling brother? Jules told me one of your wounds opened up this morning."

"I'm fine, Trin. I can't honestly say the same for her though."

Trinity blinked as I turn to look back at Julianne, finding that Raquel had arrived and was holding her tight.

"What do you mean Kai?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it. She was perfectly fine in Art class but during geography a sour look was plastered all over Julianne's face. I couldn't even get her to look at me."

"Huh. It's probably girl stuff, Kai. I heard from a friend that Julianne had a right go at the P.E teacher for trying to force you into taking part. Shame I missed it."

"Yes well somebody is going to need to have stern words with him. I'm only here because the bastard insisted I'd had enough time off this year."

I see Sasha pulling up, somebody in the front passenger seat. Great. She brought her fiancé along for the ride. I'll be having a chat with my sister tonight about getting both those jackasses to get off my case. I'm stressed out enough trying to remember what happened to me.

In no time its Friday again and things between me and Julianne haven't gotten any better. It also looks like she hasn't opened what I gave her. I can still see the wrapping in her bag undisturbed. Maybe she just hasn't seen it? During literature in our third period I slip her a note, worried she might not want anything to do with me any more.

 _Aren't you going to open the present I gave you on Monday?_

Julianne's features seem to sharpen as she reads the note. Stern eyes pass over the classroom, our teacher making sure nobody is slacking. The next few minutes drag by until I feel something connect with my hand. Glancing to the side I meet Julianne's eyes for the first time in days. She still seems pretty angry. Tearing my gaze away I read what she'd written.

 _What present? I don't remember you giving me anything._

Heaving a sigh quietly so not to draw any attention I write back.

 _Because I didn't give it to you directly. It's been sat in your bag all week. Have I…done something to upset you?_

Julianne glances quickly down to her bag while I silence the beeping of my watch. The staff all know that I'm on prescribed pain relief and I need to take it on time whether I'm in class or not. Julianne hadn't replied by the time I finished taking my medication, looking to see she was fighting tears. Oh dear now I've done it. One minute I'm sat wondering what the hell I've done wrong the next my hand moves on its own to wipe away Julianne's tears. She slaps it away, not wanting to cause a scene. Class ends and its time for lunch. Julianne remains seated as everybody else leaves the room. I stay beside her and the teacher gives us a funny look.

Julianne suddenly bursts from her seat, bag in hand so I hurry to catch up with her. I NEED to know what's wrong with her otherwise the guilt gnawing at me will never go away. Grabbing her arm, I gently drag Julianne into a quiet corner. Even now we're alone she still refuses to properly look at me. Rather than allow her to go and cry in the girl's room I hold Julianne loosely to my chest.

Last period I can't even begin to focus on my work. Julianne's reluctance to talk is really bothering me. When the teacher asks if something is wrong I blatantly lie, that my gut is hurting a little and he almost sends me to the sick bay. If I went there'd I'd be all alone. The final bell rang through the building and with a heavy heart I gather my things. On my way to the lockers I see Julianne trying desperately to get away from someone and the P.E teacher wasn't far away. Suspicion swirls in my mind as I see him scanning the mass of students.

Without thinking what I was doing I push through the crowd until I reach where Julianne is hiding with Dranzer's help. She's curled up in a corner, waiting for someone to go away. I see the teacher move off deeper into the building, a scowl set into his features. Had he done something to upset Julianne? Dranzer couldn't give me any answers. It is strictly forbidden for a bitbeast to force themselves into somebody else's mind. Julianne doesn't seem to notice me beside her as she rocks back and forth clutching at her knees. Only when I touch her does she come out of the apparent trance.

"It's okay." I whisper, pulling Julianne into a loose embrace. "He's gone. I won't let him hurt you."

True to my word I stay with Julianne until her friend arrives. No words are exchanged between us aloud. But Julianne's friend understands that an eye needs to be kept on her. I leave before Raquel can catch me near his sister. Sasha was picking us up again today. And she will be until my injuries have healed. Arriving home I go straight to my room and sit out on the balcony for a smoke. I've cut down on how many cigarettes I go through a day since the attack. Probably because it was my "friends" who supplied me but I haven't seen them since that night. From what I heard they all got suspended for something. Maybe seeing them will help unlock the tightly sealed doors in my memory? For now, I'm more concerned about Julianne to care about that.

It's been another week since I found Julianne cowering in that corner. She's gotten a little better but I'm no closer to figuring out why she turned on me quite suddenly. I've asked Dranzer to keep an eye on her for me and she reported that Julianne has been picking at her food. Great she's turning out like me. My loyal companion also mentioned that Julianne's surface thoughts get all jumbled when in the presence of a certain teacher. Early on Monday morning I pay a visit to the headmaster. Keeping things brief I express to him my concerns that a student might be coming to harm at the hands of a teacher. The man eyes me for a moment, trying to discern what sort of ulterior motive I might have before softening. Apparently I'm not the only one having such concerns.

Both Raquel and Julianne's friend voiced their worry last week at different times. The headmaster assures me he'll look into the matter at once and sends me on my way to class. Oh goody. Being Monday means first period is under Satan's command. I mean…our kind and caring P.E teacher. I'm feeling better today. Well enough to play a spot of badminton with Julianne as my partner. Her friend insisted on it. At one point Julianne freezes solid and I see the teacher leering at her. No doubt she can feel his eyes boring a hole in the back of her head. There's no room for doubt in my mind. That bastard has done something to Julianne and I'll make him pay for it if it's the last thing I do. Once first period ends I take a break from being a lone wolf, keeping Julianne close to my waist. She lets out an adorable squeak but doesn't fight. I let her go some paces away from the door into our Spanish class.

Somewhere close to the end of the lesson I slip her a note. Julianne doesn't respond to my message, acting as if she hadn't read it. But I know she did. Her eyes regained their lost shine and she wasn't frowning anymore. Seeing her smile causes my heart to skip a beat and it finally hits me. I care so much because she's stolen my heart.

Not a lot happens for the remainder of the week. Julianne has started walking beside me to classes at the rear of the crowd, feeling safe nestled close to my arm. She'd given me a hell of a scare on Thursday. I'd just grabbed some stuff from my locker at the end of the day and was about to head home when arms suddenly clasped around my torso. The only person who ever held me like that was Celeste. Thinking my ex had left her new boyfriend and come crawling back to me I slowly turned to look over my shoulder growling only to find it was Julianne hugging my back! Apparently she'd finally opened the little gift I'd left in her bag two weeks prior and absolutely loved it. Hopefully Raquel wouldn't ask where it came from. But if he did, Julianne's friend has offered to cover for me. That day I went home with a genuine smile on my face. Trinity must've been creeped out or thought I was on some high to be actually smiling.

She didn't pry for details, knowing that none would ever be given. I'm a man of many secrets but if everything goes to plan…a few of those secrets will soon be known to a certain someone. Friday takes its sweet time to pass by and my own impatience for the weekend to start drives me mad. With my old posse nowhere to be found I've taken to standing behind the Garcia siblings at a comfortable distance. They usually hang out on a picnic bench so I perch under the tree nearby so not to cook in my own skin. Raquel knows I've taken to standing close to his sister, eyeing me suspiciously every now and then. But with me so close, nobody dares to bother Julianne. Not even our shithead teacher. In Raquel's eyes I've seen a clear warning and I heed it well. If Julianne should ever come to harm by my hand or because of my actions, he will hunt me down and end me. To the end of the Earth if need be.

Friday night I'm kept awake by fear gnawing at my heart. What if she doesn't show? And if she does how do I tell her the truth? I'm not good at talking to girls other than my sisters.

Saturday morning I'm jolted out of my sleep by Dranzer jumping on my pillows. Looking to the beside clock I see I've overslept. Throwing on whatever clothes I can find scattered about the room I bolt down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone is there surprisingly. Then again, it's the weekend so nobody gets up at stupid o'clock in the morning. They all watch in stunned silence as I flit around in a panic. Not caring what was in the glass Sasha put before me it went down in one go. On my way out of the room I snatch a toasted muffin with melted Edam cheese from Sasha's plate and she boots me up the ass for it.

Once in the solace of my bedroom Dranzer makes me realise just how strange I'm acting. On top of that I'm bloody starving! I never wake up hungry. NEVER. Dodging Dranzer's concerned questions I enter the en suite bathroom to freshen up. Leaving the room ten minutes later in only a towel I find Sasha by my computer putting down a plate piled with what she'd been eating, her cheeks tinted red. I mean, it's not every day she catches me practically naked. For the next twenty minutes I fret about what to wear while wolfing down a fifth cheese coated muffin.

Glancing at the time I see there's only half an hour left. I'm pretty sure Sasha at the very least has figured out what's going on as she returns and assists me in finding a nice outfit. It was nothing fancy really. Crimson red jeans with a violet short sleeved V-neck tee and grey elbow length gloves. And of course, my scarf. Right on time Dranzer alerts me to somebody at the door. Her job done, Sasha leaves me in peace. Stepping out onto the balcony I light a cigarette and take a few short puffs. Footsteps echo closer, my heart beating faster the louder they get. This is it. I'm about to divulge some of my most guarded secrets. For a fleeting moment I consider abandoning the meeting before it starts as my bedroom door opens and Trinity's voice reaches my ears. Silence falls until…

"Kai?"

Turning around with almost painful slowness I see her and the breath I try to take hitches midway down my throat. In the doorway stands Julianne. In the first few seconds I see she's tied her hair back, leaving a thick-ish strand to frame either side of her face. Her clothes are casual but nice. Julianne had never really shown much skin at school but she stood before me today with bare shoulders. Well, mostly bare. Her outfit consists of a pale blue spaghetti top, pastel pink knee length skirt over lilac coloured leggings and cute cream sandals. Over her right shoulder is a bag coloured minty green. So she likes pastel colours, a stark contrast to the darker shades I prefer. It's not hard to tell that Julianne is nervous. We've never really been alone together. Completely alone. Her green eyes trail to the cigarette hanging between my fingers. Well that's secret one out already.

Taking a drag I sit down, signalling for Julianne to join me. I'd already set out some cushions to sit on. Now the hard part. Actually talking to her. We sit for what feels like hours before Julianne squeaks to life at my side.

"Thank you…for the present. But why did you go out of your way to get it?"

Good question. Why had I bought a stationary set with an identical ruler to the one that bully snapped in half?

"Well…" 'Come on Kai, think!'

I had to come up with something fast, the memory of the last time Julianne visited flashing through my mind. That was it!

"I guess…I wanted to apologise somehow for how I acted the last time you were here. And I saw how upset you were when that shithead broke your ruler. Plus you stayed beside me in that hospital. Did Sasha or Trinity ask you to do that?"

Julianne shakes her head to say no. So it was of her own free will.

"But why? I mean sure I socked that jackass for harassing you but other than that I was a total swine."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh really? Try me."

Julianne doesn't answer, her eyes averted from mine.

What could be so unbelievable that she refuses to tell me? It would seem I have to barter with her for that knowledge. Julianne flinches as I heave out a sigh, taking one last drag of my cigarette and without her knowing, burn what's left.

"Ok how about this? I tell you a few of my closely guarded secrets and in return, you tell me why you stayed at the hospital with me. Deal?"

Julianne's eyes widen. It's a fair trade I'd say. Up to three more secrets of mine for her single secret. She mumbles a barely audible agreement, refusing to meet my eyes. Why does she have to act like a shy schoolgirl all the time? It's too damn cute. With the deal on I can't back out now. Here goes nothing.

"Well, secret number two since you've already seen the first when you walked out here. Is that I have no real desire to live."

The look on Julianne's face tells me she wasn't expecting something so dark right away and soon the tears start to form. Now she understands what I'd said all those weeks ago and likely feels bad.

"It's not your fault, Julianne. In truth, my oldest sister Sasha already knows I'm killing myself a day at a time. And for the last three years she's been trying to stop me."

I wait for the dreaded question. Why do I want to leave this life? When Julianne doesn't ask I wonder if she doesn't want to know. Her tears come faster and with sobs that get louder by the second. Without thinking I pull Julianne into my arms, fingers running through the hair framing her face. Slowly she stops trembling, her body turning rigid against mine. I surprise Julianne further by softly kissing her forehead. Pretty sure she never expected me to be the cuddly type behind closed doors. And I'm normally not. But I feel that when it's just me and her I can be more open. A few hiccups later Julianne is once again calm.

"We have to go inside for the next secret. But whatever you do, don't scream. Wait here I'll be back soon."

Julianne clings desperately to my fingers for a moment before letting go. I need her to trust me.

Five minutes later I return to Julianne and offer to help her stand up. Before taking her inside however, I quickly cover her eyes. It's cute how she waves her hands around trying to find something solid. And it's not long before Julianne finds an object. I feel her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Kai, what's going on? Do you have a horse?"

"All in good time. I'm going to let you go now but remember. Don't scream. Nothing is going to hurt you while I'm here."

As promised I uncover Julianne's eyes and she stumbles back in shock. Before her is a life sized doll of Thunder Pegasus. Around my room she sees other similarly sized dolls gazing at her. Four of them you should also know fairly well. Before my Uncle Tala died he left to me dolls designed after Wolborg, Falborg, Seaborg and Wyborg plus a few others. Among them is a red feathered harpy with a visor of gold covering its face. I expect Julianne to faint or even shriek in horror but she just stands there. That is until Thunder Pegasus moves. With startling speed Julianne goes from standing still to hiding behind me for protection. Now this is more like what I expected.

"W-What is that thing?! Why did it move?!"

"Crazy as this sounds, my great grandfather Susumu made these guys before he died. My uncle told me he made toys that had the ability to move. However the toys he made were much smaller."

"So…why are these ones so big?"

If she doesn't faint to the next part I'll be very surprised.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

Julianne gives a small nod and I find the confidence somehow to tell her the full truth.

"These ones aren't always big. They grow in size when possessed by a spirit. The truth is…each of these dolls contains the spirit of a family member I've lost. One of them I never got to meet because he died nine months before I was born. That brings me to my final, most precious secret. I'm the reincarnation of a once feared and respected beyblader and also his grandson. I am Kai Hiwatari reborn."

Julianne takes a few minutes to let everything sink in, her eyes resting on Thunder Pegasus. To my surprise she openly approaches the doll of Grandma's bitbeast. Has she figured out the final piece by herself? Regardless of if she has or not I decide to tell her.

"Julianne. I tried to distance myself from you because…because you look almost identical to my Grandma who died four years ago. And your brother is nearly a carbon copy of her younger unidentical twin brother."

Shock washes over Julianne's face, turning slowly to look at me. From her bag she produces a picture. I don't expect to see Grandma Julia and Uncle Raul in it with a younger Julianne and Raquel. How did they know each other? Looking closer I see…me in the background. No, that's father. But how?

"I've had my suspicions for a while you were Coach Julia's grandson. Raquel and I used to live in Japan with our father. We attended the fitness classes run at the BBA. Our dad worked there and worried we weren't getting enough exercise."

"Did she…teach you to bey?"

"No. We moved away before launch training could begin. Your grandmother was an inspiration to me. After our last exercise session I remember giving her and Mr. Raul a bouquet of roses each. Your father was at the gym a few times. At first glance he was pretty scary but once we got to really know him he was very nice and supportive. And he never missed an opportunity to flirt with Coach Julia."

We laugh a little but the cheer doesn't last long.

"How did they die?"

It's only fair Julianne be told what happened. She knew my grandmother and probably had a close bond with her.

"Grandfather died fourteen years ago rescuing my father. He was shot several times and slipped away minutes later. Aunt Cleo said that they were all there when it happened. That my father's cry of anguish reached for miles. Grandma passed away four years ago from a broken heart according to the doctor. And Uncle Raul took his own life shortly after we buried Grandma."

That's it. All my secrets are out. It honestly feels good to get all this off my chest after bottling it in for so long. I'm too busy fighting my inner pain at remembering how my family died to notice a hand getting closer. Soft skin touching my cheek causes me to flinch and I see Julianne smiling quietly. There's an apology in her eyes but it's not needed. Would she ask why my father isn't here?

Rather than wait to find out I tell her anyway, that my father had become violent after Grandma's death and took to beating me every few nights. Moving away to another country was the only way to escape the torture. Even after all this time I still think him hitting the bottle was a cry for help. I might not have said it aloud but Julianne thinks the same thing. Now it's her turn. I've upheld my end of the deal.

"A deal's a deal. In truth Raquel didn't like me staying at the hospital with you after school. But that night I found you in that alleyway something spoke to me. I'm not sure if it was just in my head but there was a voice that begged me to help you. To stay by your side. It wasn't a threatening voice, rather had a caring tone to it. So that's why I stayed with you, Kai. Because some higher power sought my help."

Higher power my arse! I know damn well who spoke to Julianne and her doll on the shelf tries to scooch out of my sight. Come to think of it…

"How did you even find me? It can't have been random chance and you're not the kinda girl to wander that sort of place."

"I don't really know Kai. I was on my way home and suddenly this…feeling washed over me. There was no voice, just this strong feeling that somebody was in trouble. That impulse led me to your side. Do you…do you still want to die?"

I keep asking myself the same question and in truth I'm not sure anymore. I'd summoned Julianne here with the intention of telling her somebody had to look after these dolls when I'm gone.

"What about your dad? Don't you want to help him get better?"

Could I help him though? How can I even begin to try when nobody knows what's wrong? But I know one thing. I can't let my father suffer for much longer. There's one tiny problem. I can't legally travel alone for another three to four years. And there's no way in hell the bitch will let anybody take me back to Japan. Julianne changes the subject to my relief, her hand on Thunder's neck.

"So why do spirits possess these dolls?"

"While I can see spirits courtesy of Dranzer giving one of her feathers to save grandfather's life when he was little, I cannot communicate with them when they're incorporeal. That's where these dolls come in. When inside these replicas they sort of become bitbeasts. It's in this form I can communicate with them. The only family members who aren't here are my Uncle Raul and great Uncle Zephyr who died about a decade before I was born."

Everything I've said is borderline mental but Julianne is believing every word. After a quick mental exchange with Thunder aka Grandma I take Julianne back outside. We sit in relative silence just gazing out over the landscape for maybe ten minutes. Looking down I see Julianne is close to falling asleep, one of her hands resting somewhat discreetly on my thigh. Little that she knows I actually have one final secret. One I'm sure we share. But who will make the first move? Grandma throws a blanket out to us and I quickly pull it over Julianne's tanned shoulders. She mumbles a little and scooches closer, her breast brushing my ribs.

I know now why I'm having doubts. It's all because of her. Dranzer purrs to life in my ear, telling me I should take the opportunity presented to me. With care not to disturb the dozing maiden under my arm I adjust our position so that we're lying across the cushions, Julianne's head on my arm. For a minute or two I fight with myself. If I yield to these feelings there's no turning back. All my plans will have been for nothing. My fingers brush Julianne's rosy cheek and she mumbles my name softly.

The fortress walls around my heart come crashing down and with them all the plans I carefully set into place. Life will never be the same after this moment. Leaning down I'm almost hesitant of what she'd think. I can't say for certain that Julianne has those feelings for me but fuck it I kiss her anyway. Our lips merely brush at first as I test the waters to see what response I'd get. It's faint, but Julianne tilts her head back and pulls herself that little bit closer to me.

Filled with a sudden surge of daring the faint pecking explodes into a proper kiss. My hands wander down Julianne's side of their own accord as hers work their way around my neck to tangle slender fingers into unruly hair. Julianne's supple lips part slightly and I seize the moment with both hands…or rather my tongue as it explores every inch of her mouth. By now she's completely aware of what's happening but doesn't resist. In an attempt to get more comfortable, Julianne wraps her gorgeous legs around my waist, allowing me to assume the dominant position.

God how I want her. More than I've ever wanted anybody before in my entire life. Having Julianne so close arouses deeper desires but I won't rush her. There's time yet for such things. Still I grind myself against her and she responds with a deep, lusty moan. If she keeps making noises like that then she will be getting boned today. Julianne breaks away from me long enough to latch onto my neck and suck it. Pulling her onto my lap she gets a good idea of just how excited she'd gotten me, sitting right on the tent that has formed in my trousers. A warm, eager tongue darts over my skin. I doubt Julianne has ever done this before but somehow she knows exactly where and how to kiss. My cheeks burn red as I grasp at her silky highlighted hair. One last suck just below the jaw was all it took to break me completely, Julianne's name falling from my lips but shorter.

"Julia. N-No more."

She wines but pulls back anyway to kiss my lips with newfound tenderness.

* * *

Not the ending I'd intended but felt this last scene should go here as Kai's crush on Julianne was his final secret. More secrets to come in the next chapter.

And how will Raquel react when he finds out his sister is now dating Spain's resident antisocial jackass? Find out in the next chapter!


	6. Shifting Gear

Finally got this chapter finished. I can't say how long it'll take me to write chapter 7 but it probably won't be for a while. If all goes well, this won't exceed 9 chapters with what I have planned.

* * *

6

Shifting Gear

It's been somewhere around two weeks since I made a move on Julianne. Since then we've been almost inseparable. Raquel caught on that I'm dating his sister about halfway through our first week together. Julianne has made it perfectly clear to him that nothing will come between us. Not even her own family. I've noticed other changes beside being in a generally good mood.

My appetite has slowly been picking up but I have thrown up after eating a few times by trying to fit in more than what my stomach can hold. Sasha has as usual been a big support. The wounds on my abdomen have fully healed at long last meaning I can take up an exercise regimen. Raquel wasn't very amused when Julianne asked him to help me plan an effective workout regime but he gave in to her pleading eventually. And he just as easily gave up training me too. Just up and ditched me in the fitness group after a few days. The last two weeks have been a bit uncomfortable to say the least.

May kicks off with blaring sunshine and very little rain. Julianne isn't particularly bothered that we haven't gone out on a date yet but I won't leave her hanging too long. My evenings are mostly spent trying to figure out how I could possibly help my father return to his old self. Saturdays I'm busy training not just my body but my blading skills too. Dranzer is certainly glad that I'm spending more time with her and the other two. Slowly but surely I'm starting to feel like my old self…the self of my past life. Second best will never be good enough. Not any more. Sasha insists I spend Sundays in the pool for a few hours. I'm free to do whatever I want afterwards. And to make sure I do as I'm told, Trinity has been instructed to join me.

It's a Sunday, the third week of May and I'm just wandering around after my morning swim with Trinity. For some reason I just feel like taking Julianne out for a bit even if we don't do anything special and lounge around somewhere for a few hours. Dranzer is guiding me down the streets to where Julianne and Raquel live, warning that the area can get pretty rough. I'm some few feet away from Julianne's door when I hear what sounds like shouting. An argument? Both participants are female and sure enough I recognise Julianne's voice.

Weird. I thought she and Raquel lived with their father? Not a week ago Julianne had told me her parents split up and the father won custody of her and Raquel. Something crashing into my chest brings me back into the real world. Looking down I see it was Julianne. She looked pretty upset. I don't know what's going on but I do what any good boyfriend would do and hid her behind my back without looking suspicious. A woman with Raquel's hair minus the brown highlights appears at the door, her blue eyes piercing a hole right through me.

"You boy. Have you seen a girl go by? Kind of short with ginger hair and glasses?"

"I think she went that way." I say pointing down the street. The woman didn't think for a minute that I'm sending her on a wild goose chase, storming down the road. 'I hope you get hit by a bus. Bitch.'

With the fuming red head gone I usher Julianne in the opposite direction. She's calmed down with me next to her. I won't ask what happened. Julianne will tell me in her own time I'm sure. As we walk aimlessly I can't help but wonder where Raquel has gone off to. After some minutes of mindless wandering, Julianne pulls away from me. It was foolish of me to think she wouldn't have any plans for today but it's my own fault for not thinking ahead. Reluctantly I let her go; worried that woman might find her. We share a brief but heated kiss and the warmth of Julianne's lips lingers on mine after she leaves me in the middle of the street.

Julianne came to school the next day looking unwell at best. And the day after then the following day. Thursday she didn't show or on Friday. Raquel gave no explanation for Julianne's absence even though as her boyfriend I had the right to know. Something wrong is going on in that house and I intend to find out what. It certainly didn't help that our P.E teacher constantly preyed on Julianne while she was here. A bitch to the left of her and an asshole to the right, she's stuck in the middle with no way out.

At the weekend I try to get in touch with Julianne by text as she hasn't answered any of my calls. I'm unnerved by the lack of response. This isn't like her. Sunday afternoon I decide to try going to her house. On my way there, Dranzer makes herself known, saying there's something I need to see. If she hadn't mentioned Julianne I would've ignored her. Dranzer leads me into a stand of trees, the sounds of something spinning getting louder and louder. Hiding behind the biggest tree I could find I scan my eyes over the area. There in a clearing stood Julianne and Raquel. What's more, they were blading! But Julianne told me that they moved before launch training could start. Just like Grandma and Uncle Raul they had a tag team style going on, even had some of their moves down to the last detail.

Even though I hadn't asked, Dranzer informs me that Julianne and Raquel do not have a bitbeast. Moving away to avoid getting caught, I wait somewhere relatively nearby for Julianne to finish training. My loyal companion informs me when the siblings finish and which direction they're walking in so I head off to intercept them. Aside from a few scratches there's no clear sign they've been doing blading practise. I see Julianne tense when she notices me on a bench. Once Raquel is going in another direction, Julianne sits and snuggles up to me. I don't believe her excuse of having a stomach bug for even a minute. On Julianne's cheek I see the fading signs of a bruise.

The next weekend my "family" drags me to the beach. To make matters worse there's next to no cloud cover meaning I'm likely to burn like a log on a fire. For some time I lie stomach up on a towel cooking in the heat until a shadow falls over me. Cracking an eye open I see Julianne holding a parasol sporting a deep red swimming costume under a pale pink crop top and a matching frilly skirt that hardly went over her backside. She's also wearing a large sunhat, the brim tickling my forehead as she leans down to kiss me.

"Hello gorgeous." I purr, playing with a loose strand of Julianne's hair making her giggle adorably. "Feeling better I see?"

"Enough to come and harass you, Kai."

I can only hope nobody is watching when Julianne sits right on my crotch, regardless of the sun lotion in her hand. I notice Sasha glancing in our direction but she says nothing about my current predicament. Once Julianne finishes applying the pleasantly cool cream on my front she instructs me to roll over. Shuffling onto my back I'm not surprised to see a tent in my shorts. What can I say? She's good with her hands. A little too good. Sadly Raquel comes along to ruin our day. Heat darts over my cheeks when Julianne's hat plops onto my nether region. Was it really that visible?

Dranzer teases me once my mistress is gone, saying I hadn't changed a bit. Seeing as she's in a teasing mood I have some fun of my own, saying I'd happily bend her over right now if she had a physical human form. I feel Dranzer blush as she quickly vacates my mind. Maybe that'll teach her not to tease me in the future. Julianne returns for her hat about an hour later. By then I've gone soft but if she so much as touches me again there's no doubt I'll be hard within seconds. Raquel watches from a distance as Julianne tries and fails to get her hat back from me. That is until she plays unfair, swiping my legs out from under me and pinning me to the floor.

"Pinned ya. Now give!"

I give up with a huff, slipping the hat onto Julianne's head, mauling her a little before she can get away.

Tuesday sees school resuming after Monday being something of a holiday. Clubs are looking to recruit new members but honestly, I couldn't give a damn. Sure there's a beyblading club and a music club but I feel neither one deserves my allegiance. The members have done nothing for me over recent years. It surprises me at lunch time to find out Julianne has joined the dance club. I thought she was too self conscious for that. Trinity from what I hear has inserted herself into an animal loving group while Raquel has entered the jock club. Julianne begs me close to the end of break to give at least one group a try. Without really thinking I tell her I'll look into a couple if anything just to be rid of the nagging.

At the end of the day I walk down the halls, regretting my earlier decision. I'd singled out maybe three clubs, two you already know about. Peeking into the art club I see it's mostly filled with girls, crossing it immediately off my list. I'm not getting smothered by chicks for a hobby. Next I make my way to the beyblading group but to get there I have to pass the music group. A slightly older boy appears at the door looking desperate.

"Oh, hey Kai. Didn't expect to see you looking into clubs."

Ceasing my walk I glance back to the student speaking at me. Going by the badge on his shirt he's a prefect. Just great. He knows not to expect an answer but continues to badger me anyway.

"Listen, could you maybe give us a hand in here? Our secondary guitarist had an accident on the way here and can't make it for our demonstration. I've heard you're quite good with a guitar from others in your year. It's just one song then you're free to go I promise."

I weigh my options carefully. While the beyblading group would be more suited I feel nobody there would be up to my level. The prefect knows he's caught my attention as I turn to face him directly.

"Fine. I'll indulge you just this once Pascal. Out of curiosity, what song is it?"

"Still Figurin' Out by Elliot Minor."

So these dweebs actually have taste. Lucky for Pascal we're playing one of my favourite songs. He explains to the rest of his gang that I'll be filling in for their missing guitarist and unsurprisingly a few of them are not on board with the decision. While Pascal argues with them I fiddle with the guitar a little, getting acquainted with it so to speak. People start trickling into the hall as everyone else gets into position. From my place on stage I hear quiet muttering. It's not unexpected; after all I'm the school's antisocial jackass who has no care for my social standing. And honestly I still don't. But Julianne keeps insisting I need to find a place where I belong outside of her arms.

All the muttering falls silent as Pascal thanks everyone for coming and explains what's going on. I'm deaf to everything but the music, filling the role needed of me. The song comes to an end sooner than hoped and I find I'd actually enjoyed playing with these guys. They knew what they were doing contrary to what I'd originally thought. To the annoyance of Pascal's friends I stay on for two more songs before heading off to find Julianne. Pascal seems sad to see me go. I can't wait to see the look on his face later or whenever I see him next. My journey comes to an end outside the dance hall. Julianne is sat on the edge of the stage, nerves visible in her eyes. It's probably best she doesn't know I'm here to watch.

With care to make no sound I sneak into the room and over to a dark corner. There are three other girls on the stage, one being the girl that hangs out with Raquel and Julianne during breaks. Only now do I really notice her features. She's busty for her age, has waist length neon turquoise hair and amber eyes. I think her name is Jasmine. Anyway, tearing my eyes from her I see Julianne is now standing and looks more composed than I've ever seen her before. Not many people come to check out the dance group, mostly females as you'd expect with the odd boy dotted around the hall. For the next few minutes I can't rip my eyes away from Julianne as she flows seamlessly to the melody.

The weekend rolls around again and I'm looking through my wardrobe. Julianne was pleased to hear I'll be joining the music club, hugging my neck so tight I could've suffocated to death. I'm pretty sure Pascal almost fainted when I told him Thursday I'd join his club. I even went out and bought an acoustic guitar to practise with at home. Julianne helped me to pick out a red/black one.

Back to the present, Dranzer has insisted I train my girlfriend and her brother in the art of blading. I have two problems with this. One being Julianne can't know I saw her that day. Not yet. And if I use Dranzer she'll know it's me for sure. I can't use any of the beasts she's seen. At the back of my wardrobe I find something left to me by Uncle Ian. It was something of an outfit similar to the one Uncle Hiro used to wear but with full head coverage. To my surprise it fit perfectly, probably because I've filled out a bit over the weeks. Dranzer tells me this suit was once used to train young bladers at Balkov Abbey decades ago. That scientists used it to push boys to and beyond their physical limits via shocking them. Luckily for me there's no shocking equipment installed. It's just a suit now. Whiffs of my old hair are starting to show through but I don't think I'll dye it again now Celeste is off my case.

Stepping over to my bed, a certain little fox sits waiting eagerly, his tail swishing from side to side. He knows what I'm asking by holding out a defence style bey and doesn't refuse. Tovarich presses his cute black nose to the empty bitchip, his soul transferring itself. Empty, the doll falls onto its side. Uncle Ian told me through the Wyborg plush that Tovarich wouldn't be trapped inside the chip, that he could enter and leave as he pleased. I just hope he doesn't decide to bail in the middle of a battle. Regardless that my face can't be seen, I throw a dark purple hooded cloak over my head. Clambering down the balcony once ready, Dranzer leads me through the streets.

It wasn't long before the sound of spinning blades reached my ears. Sure enough, Raquel and Julianne are practising in the trees again. I'm careful not to make too much noise as I climb into the canopy and wait for the perfect moment to strike. When it arrives I launch Tovarich into the center of the tree trunk that served as a dish, knocking Julianne and Raquel's blades off balance. I feel their fear through Dranzer but they don't know I mean no harm.

"Who are you?!" Raquel yells. "What do you want from us?!"

The twins flinch as I drop down from the tree after altering a few settings on the helmet. One of my uncles, probably Ian, had fitted it with a voice altering module similar to the ones people used to put on phones. With it, I can freely communicate with my apprentices without blowing my cover. Raquel foolishly sends his blade in to attack but it merely bounces off of Tovarich.

"My, my so hasty. You can relax; I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Who I am is of no importance to you. As to why I'm here. Well that should be obvious enough. Destroying your blades would've been easy and since yours are still spinning, hazard a guess for me."

Raquel doesn't like his head being messed with but I actually enjoy doing it. He's been a constant thorn in my side so now I'll return the favour. Julianne comes forward, still absolutely terrified.

"Are you here to maybe train us? If so, why?"

I'd have expected no less from the love of my life. Tovarich returns to my hand, Raquel and Julianne calling their blades back as well.

"Correct. You both show great promise and possess untapped potential. Complete the training I put to you and you'll both be granted something special. You've obviously got launching and control down so let's focus on your attack and defensive capabilities. I'll take it easy, I promise."

My little taunt snaps Raquel's last nerve, readying his shining blue blade. Julianne takes up her launching stance, a pale yellow blade clipped into the launcher. Tovarich is the first to land, immediately taking a defensive position, his growl of determination echoing in my mind.

After our first training session I meet the twins every other day after school for training. They're making good progress and if the pace keeps up, I might have to actually summon Tovarich just to keep in control of the battle. Raquel is quite forceful in his attacks while Julianne prefers to either hit and run or sneak up behind. They'd done so well I give them the weekend off to recover.

On Sunday the 20th of June I decide to go for a walk after my morning swim with Trinity. Later I'd be taking Julianne on our first date if all went well. It's oddly quiet for a weekend, very few people out and about. In an attempt to keep out of the sun, I redirect my route down the cooler alleyways. As one would expect there are homeless people down here doing what they can to survive. Dranzer alerts me to someone in trouble not too far away but doesn't say who or why. She fervently insists I go see what's wrong. With Dranzer being pushy about it I have little other choice. As I walk it feels like a huge weight is settling over my shoulders and each step gets harder to take. Rounding a corner, I see someone lying on the ground, blood pooling around them.

To my horror it's not just some random stranger. It's Celeste! God she looks terrible. The shine is gone from her blue eyes, silky brown hair matted and sodden with blood. Without a second to lose I dial for an ambulance, giving the operator as much information as I could. Thankfully Celeste is still breathing and conscious so I try to keep her calm while applying pressure to the worst wound situated on her lower abdomen. Only now that Celeste is close to death do I realise that she wasn't a bad person. Just misguided. We both were. An ambulance arrives within minutes of being called and paramedics come running with a gurney. Rather than leave my ex to journey alone, I climb into the ambulance beside her. I can't abandon her now that she needs someone to be there.

For what feels like years I pace in the waiting room to hear if Celeste is responding to treatment. At this rate I'll have to cancel my date with Julianne. Finally a doctor comes up to me a little after 1pm saying Celeste is ready to be seen. No doubt her family has been informed and is on the way. My legs freeze at the door. On one hand I want to make sure Celeste is okay but on the other I fear she'll hate me for how we broke up. Over the time I've been waiting I found I did actually want to apologise to Celeste.

Dranzer tells me I should get it off my chest because there might not be a tomorrow or a next week and she's right. Celeste is partially propped up in the bed, her eyes currently closed. Cautiously I move closer until I'm by her bedside. Celeste's beautiful sun kissed skin has turned milky white and she feels cold as I take her paled hand in my shaking one. The contact wakes her and she's obviously a bit groggy from whatever pain relief the doctors administered.

"K-Kai? You're here…"

"Save your strength, Celeste. You're in pretty bad shape."

"What are you talking about?" She scoffed. "I'm the perfect image of health."

The cough that followed did little to affirm Celeste's statement. A heavy silence hung around us after that. Beating around the proverbial bush wouldn't speak the apology for me so I take a deep breath. Time for my pride to take another blow.

"Celeste, I just wanted to…to apologise. I was a real jerk and you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

Tears glisten in tired blue eyes, a pale hand cupping my cheek.

"Likewise. I was a selfish cow, wanting you as nothing but a trophy. Kai I…I'd like to apologise to Julianne too."

A spike of pain silences Celeste from saying anything further. Telling her I'd be back soon, I send Julianne a message asking her to meet me at the hospital. She arrives with Raquel not far behind soon after. Asking her brother to wait, Julianne follows me to Celeste's room. It's no surprise that the state of my ex has Julianne close to tears. She disliked Celeste but would never in a thousand years desire to see her hurt.

Julianne's visit to the hospital went well. Celeste apologised for being a bitch and told Julianne to take good care of me, that I was a rare gem in a sea of rhinestones. Once Julianne returned to Raquel, Celeste confided in me that her life at home wasn't picture perfect like she made it seem. Those words reinforced themselves when I met her parents for the first time. They had the gall to try and have me arrested for attempted murder! The police were quick to arrive at the hospital but they made no move to detain me. I take the risk of leaving Celeste on her own to show the officers where I'd found her. Of course they asked why I'd even been in the alleys to begin with, explaining that I burn easily and wanted to get out of the sun.

My fingerprints were taken along with a swab of DNA for comparison. A shrill chime alerts me to a text message. It's from Julianne. She thinks it would be better for me to stay by Celeste, that our date can wait. I don't deny Julianne's wish, returning to the hospital after replying to her saying I'd see her at school tomorrow regardless. Celeste's parents were gone by the time I got back to the hospital. However Celeste wasn't alone. Her new boyfriend was there. She'd apparently told him that'd I'd come to her aid considering the guy made no move to flatten me where I stood. Not caring to take in his appearance I merely shook the dude's hand and sat on the other side of the bed.

A doctor delivered good news. Celeste's body was responding to treatment and if all went well she'd be back at school within the month. On top of that Celeste would be removed from her parents on grounds of parental neglect and possible abuse. Without even thinking I offered her to stay at my place until a foster or adoptive family could be located for her. Celeste's boyfriend didn't look bothered by it but I had to call the bitch and make sure it was fine by her.

My head screams in unison with the shrieking alarm clock the following morning. I'd hardly gotten any sleep overnight worrying about Celeste. What if her attacker came back to finish the job? Who attacked her to begin with? Dranzer assures me that the police would do everything they could to catch the bastard. Stepping into the kitchen I'm surprised to hear the bitch will be dropping us off at school today and collecting us at the end of the day. Last night she'd agreed to let Celeste stay with us once she'd got the bastard's approval. Mother Mithra was all for helping somebody in need as was Inigo.

Time passes like a blur and I find myself in Julianne's arms. It appears that the whole school knows what happened to Celeste. Then again, it had probably been on the news last night. The bell rings and we all move off to home room. That was until our teachers redirected us to the assembly hall. What the devil was going on? Muttering bounces off the walls until the headmaster stands behind the podium at the front. Something tells me we're not going to like what he has to say.

"Everyone, I'm sorry to disrupt your morning routines but we received news from the hospital not ten minutes ago regarding a certain student."

My heart begins to race wildly and no doubt Julianne can feel it as she's sat nestled into my side. The headmaster continues, albeit seemingly upset.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware that yesterday afternoon Celeste Valdez was stabbed in an alleyway and rushed to the hospital. This morning Celeste Valdez was found dead in her hospital room. The staff tried everything but Ms. Valdez wasn't responding."

Dead? But how is that possible?! She was responding to treatment for crying out loud! The urge to get out spurs me from my seat. Deaf to the calls of teachers I burst through the first door I see that leads outside. There's no way Celeste could've gone from responsive to dead in such a short time. I refuse to believe it! I can't! Dranzer's voice booms in my mind, telling me to breathe slowly or I'll risk having a panic attack. Honestly I don't care. Right now I NEED to see Celeste. It just can't be true.

Every student in the school was subjected to police questioning before being sent home or to a club room if nobody could collect them. Julianne gained permission to sit with me while I was questioned. I was slightly relieved to find it was the same officers from yesterday asking questions. Nothing I had to say would be of use to them so I'd sat there still in a state of shock. The last thing I wanted was to go home and Julianne stayed with me.

While I'm grateful for her support I want to be left alone to let out the rage that's building. We found Pascal in the music club room. He was nervous about approaching me, biting his lip so hard it bled. Pascal explained that he and the others wanted to pay tribute to Celeste by performing either in an assembly or at the wake of her funeral, that they'd like me to join them for it. Pascal added that there was no pressure on me to take part but I told him I'd think about it. Flashes of grandfather's past flicker through my mind. Specifically memories of a brunette boy who descended into madness after using a cyber version of Dranzer. Said loyal Phoenix tells me that boy was Wyatt. He wanted grandfather to teach him how to blade but had already betrayed his trust. Wyatt sought other ways to learn the sport and was eventually selected to test Cyber Dranzer. In the end Wyatt died from the trauma. Grandfather felt responsible for Wyatt's death just like I do for Celeste's even though I was not the cause.

Coming out of my thoughts I hear Pascal strumming at a guitar. Guess he's practising already. Julianne watches worriedly as I stand from her side, only relaxing when I take up a guitar and sit beside Pascal to join him. Anything to keep me from boiling over. For a time we just sit there, strumming out various songs until Sasha strides into the room. Obviously she's here to take me home. Outside we find Raquel waiting for Julianne.

I spend roughly half an hour just sitting in my room doing nothing before the silence starts gnawing at my sanity. Packing my blading gear I leave via the balcony and head to the abandoned skate park. As hoped it was devoid of life. Throwing my bag against the booth I slide down the side. Now I'm here my legs feel weak. Pushing myself up I retrieve a few things from my bag. Grandfather would always vent via practising his blading skills so it only fits I do the same being his reincarnation.

All the grief and sorrow I've bottled up throughout the course of the day comes pouring out when I launch Dranzer into the dish and she causes a huge explosion upon landing. My control slips and she rampages around the park destroying everything in her path. An intense fire has consumed not just my soul but my physical being as well. I feel like my body isn't mine anymore, controlled by an invisible force. This…presence feels strangely familiar as it moves me over to the nearest wall, a voice goading me to let everything out. It wasn't like Dranzer's soft, caring voice. This one was cold and devoid of emotion. Every part of me feels numb. So numb I can't feel Dranzer's warmth anymore.

The sound of cracking concrete fills my ears. Blood has spattered all over the wall but I find myself unable to care if it's mine, that voice purring in my head with sultry tones promising power beyond my wildest dreams. Dranzer returned full force and pushed the unknown presence back, returning me to my senses. Looking at myself I see I'm on fire but my clothes are perfectly in tact. Slowly the embers die down and my consciousness fades. The last thing I hear is someone screaming my name before darkness welcomes me into its arms.

Opening my eyes I find I'm at home tucked up in bed, my right hand coated in bloodstained bandages. A weight on my chest alerts me to Julianne's presence next to me. Dranzer hops off the shelf above the bed and nuzzles me lovingly. Her green eyes shine with unspoken concern. How did I get back home? I remember going to the skate park but everything after launching Dranzer is blank.

A week of searching heralded no sign of Celeste's killer and her body was cleared for burial. She was to be buried on July 3rd so that her friends from school could attend. I've gotten no closer to finding out whom or what that cold presence was in my head thanks to being kept busy with rehearsing. Pascal had been very supportive during the week of rehearsals.

The final farewell came about quickly and I felt really out of place amongst all of Celeste's friends. They don't think I heard their disgust at my arrival, saying I shouldn't be here. Of course I hadn't cared for their hatred but Celeste's now ex boyfriend put the girls in their place saying that if I hadn't found Celeste, she would've died in that cold alleyway two weeks ago. In a way, I still feel responsible for her death and I probably will continue to think that way for a while. Maybe if I'd stayed with her overnight she'd still be alive. Dranzer has often told me not to think so negatively, that Celeste could have passed in her sleep at any time. Assuming she wasn't poisoned or suffocated to death.

For the rest of the day I try to put all negative thoughts out of my mind. Performing beside Pascal and the music club helps to keep me sane and even eases my pain somewhat. Afterward Sasha comes to take me home but not before Celeste's ex boyfriend thanks me for coming, that me being here would've made Celeste happy. Arriving home I go straight up to my room, telling Sasha I didn't want to be disturbed despite knowing she'd wait a bit before disobeying me. Climbing into bed I'm snuggled immediately by Tovarich and Dranzer. Holding my friends close I let my weary eyes slide shut. They don't open again until the sky outside has gone dark. Stepping into the kitchen I'm accosted by both my sisters and I don't have it in me to push them away. Just to get them off my back I force some food down before going back to bed.

The following Saturday sees me walking down the streets robed in dark colours. After what happened at the skate park I've decided its best I get my emotions back under control before resuming Julianne and Raquel's training. Dranzer refuses to go into details about it which isn't helping. I'd planned to take Julianne out today but woke up feeling like crap. A loud grumble reminds me of the fact I haven't eaten much since Sunday. Just when my life picked up at last something went wrong.

My mindless wandering led me to Celeste's grave. Fresh roses told me somebody had been by recently. A gentle gust of wind saunters by, carrying my unkempt hair on its wings. I'm not sure how long I stand staring at the stone before walking away. To try and take my mind off of things I meet up with Julianne and take her to the beach. The sun isn't too harsh today but the air is still heavy with heat so we both get an ice cream cone from a nearby stand. Mine sits forgotten in my hand until it started melting and dripped onto Julianne's shoulder as she sat below me while I perched on the wall. Finishing the soggy cone I slip down behind Julianne, my right leg curling around her.

A shiver runs down her spine as I lick the rogue droplet of ice cream off Julianne's shoulder. I know she's not going to pressure me into anything but I feel horrible knowing she's gone two weeks without so much as a cuddle from me. Julianne twists in my arms to look up at me, providing the perfect window and I take the given opportunity to kiss her. Julianne doesn't fight, instead she lets me in, her arms curling around my neck. Every inch of her mouth tastes like sweet strawberry, the very flavour ice cream she'd not long eaten. Pulling away, I shift the neck of Julianne's shirt aside to get at her perfect throat. It's faint but I hear Julianne moaning my name, her head tilted back.

We sit there all cosied up for possibly hours, only leaving when the tide starts to pull in. The walk to Julianne's house is silent until we reach the door. She tells me I wasn't to blame for Celeste's death, kissing my lips with a whisper of I love you before going inside.

* * *

Oh my, a mysterious, cold presence? I wonder who that could possibly be. The last few lines of this chapter sure were stubborn about being written. Anyhow, I'll try to make a start on chapter 7 but no promises.

Before I forget (because I almost did) Jasmine is Ming-Ming's granddaughter. For clarity's sake let's just imagine she and Kenny had a son and he moved to Spain once he was old enough, got married and out came Jasmine.


End file.
